Americas Next Top Diva
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Janessa was a contestant on ANTM. But she wins a challenge to escort a WWE star to the ring. When she does better with the WWE, Tyra sends her there to be a diva. Will she make it in the WWE? And will she find love along the way? MattOC
1. The Start Of Something New

**It's time for a new story! I've had this story idea for a long time. A friend of mine (coughGENESIScough) told me I should do a Matt fic. So I am! So I hope you guys like it! While you're here, please check out all my other stories and a story I'm co writing called Our Love Will Be Challenged with author I'm.Totally.Fxcking.Awesome. So…read and review please!**

**Summary: Janessa was a contestant on ANTM. But she wins a challenge to escort a wwe star to the ring. When she does better with the WWE, Tyra sends her there to be a diva. Will she make it in the WWE? And will she find love along the way?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**September 10 2006: Los Angeles**

"Well girls that was an invigorating challenge!"

Invigorating? How about brutal? Tyra put all of us through hell! I was so tired! Maybe because I was working my ass off to win this challenge. The other girls didn't seem to care as much. See, the challenge was an obstacle course. First, we had to do a photo shoot. Then we had to run to a go-see. Then we had to run to the gym and do a workout and an interview. Then we had to run back and do another photo shoot. After that we had to run and do an appearance. The prize? The chance to escort a WWE star down to the ring on live TV for one of the matches.

WWE. I was always obsessed with wrestling. Modeling and wrestling were my two passions. I had actually trained to be a diva since I was 15. When I was 19, WWE was starting their 2nd WWE diva search. So I went and tried out for it. I thought I did great! I had talent, looks, everything! But…I didn't make it. Mike "The Miz" pulled me over to explain why I didn't make it.

"You have amazing talent Janessa. But…it's just not what we're looking for." I remember him saying.

I wasn't what they were looking for? What were they looking for then? Girls who looked pretty but had no talent at all? I was right when they picked Maryse to go on. Basically any hope I had of making it into the WWE got crushed. Days later, I found out that Tyra was in town for auditions for her show, Americas Next Top Model. So I went to the audition. I was doing great with that too! The judges sure liked me! But then Tyra asked me a question.

"What will be the hardest thing to give up if you make it?" Tyra asked.

"Wrestling." I said immediately.

"Wrestling? Like…watching it?" Miss Jay asked.

"Yeah. That and training for it. I've been training to be a diva since I was 15. But I got turned down when I was 19. So now I've turned to modeling." I replied.

"So…this hasn't been a life long dream of yours?" Tyra asked.

"No it has! Modeling and wrestling are two of my passions. But I knew if I made it to wrestling it would be easier to make it to modeling. Divas model all the time." I answered.

According to Nigel, that last answer saved my ass. So I was here in the final 8. I and 7 other girls were waiting to hear who the winner was.

"All of you did such a good job, but only 1 can win. And the winner is…"

I was holding my breath. None of these other girls deserved to win this challenge. None of these girls watched wrestling. They didn't have the love for it like I did. They didn't even know who Hulk Hogan was!

"Miss wrestling herself Janessa!"

My jaw dropped. I won? I won! I would be going to WWE and be on TV! My dream since I was a little girl! The other girls clapped as I walked up to Tyra and hugged her. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. My dream would be fulfilled. Sure I wouldn't wrestle, but being with the WWE, if only for the night, was as good as it got.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**September 11 2006: Minneapolis, MN**

I sat in someone's locker room. I didn't know whose it was. But I knew it was for Smackdown. Smackdown was OK. In all honesty, I was a RAW girl. But I would have taken anything I got. The hours before I got here I changed my outfit so many times! I wanted to look perfect for T.V. I finally decided on light denim Lucky jeans with a white t-shirt that said 'Hola!' on the front and 'Adios!' on the back from Amanda Bynes clothing line. I had just gotten back from make up and hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't lie; I looked amazing! I finally sat back down on the bench. Then…he walked in.

"Oh hi! You must be Janessa. I'm Matt Hardy. You will be escorting me down to the ring tonight."

No…fucking…way. Matt Hardy. The Matt Hardy. I had a crush on this man since his debut! I was so nervous when he told me I would be with him the whole night! I got up and shook his hand.

"So…you excited?"

"Definitely. And nervous."

"Aww don't be! So Tyra told me you've been training to be a diva?"

"Yeah, since I was 15. I tried out for the diva search, but I didn't make it. So now I'm here trying to be a model."

"Well I think you would be great for TV. Anyways, we're on in like…20 minutes? So we have to go to the curtain."

Matt extended his hand to me. I took it as I followed him to the curtain. I was holding myself back from squealing and jumping down. I was holding Matt Hardy's hand! We got to the curtain and we stood there in silence. Matt adjusted his Tag Team belt on his shoulder.

"So…what's going on tonight?"

"Well here's the plan. Alvin is gonna call me out for some chess match. I'll be winning and he'll sneeze and ruin the whole game. Then we'll have a match with Deuce and Domino."

"Oh. And what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I'll introduce you and Alvin is gonna try flirting with you. We need you to act like it's working. Then the match starts and you keep time or whatever. Then your actually going to brawl with Cherry a little."

"What do you…"

I didn't have time to finish since Matt's music started to play. He took my hand and led me out. I was shaking so much I thought I would fall. Here went nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**20 Minutes Later**

20 minutes later, we were backstage. I couldn't stop laughing! I had so much fun out there! Matt came back and was laughing too. I actually got to jump on Cherry and "beat" her up before she could interfere. Even though Deuce and Domino won, it was still so much fun.

"God that was amazing! I can't believe the energy out there!"

"I know it's amazing. You know…you really do have talent."

"Thanks. Now I have to get on a plane and fly back to LA."

"You have to leave so soon?"

"A models work is never done."

"Oh. Well, it was nice to meet you."

Matt walked over to me and hugged me. I didn't care that he was all sweaty and icky. I loved it! Then he whispered in my ear.

"By the way, you looked beautiful tonight."

He let go, winked at me, and then walked away. I swear to god that made my night! I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. In my car on the way to the airport, it sucked to know that none of the girls would care when I would tell them what happened. But I wouldn't care. Because I would get to be on national TV. And that's all that matters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**September 12 2006: Los Angeles**

The next day I was ushered into a room to wait for Tyra. I remember wondering why she would want to talk to me. Then she came in and smiled at me. Cameras were placed all over. She sat down and we hugged.

"Your probably wondering why you're here."

"Just a little yeah."

"Well Vince McMahon called me. He saw the video of you during editing and liked your style. So…he called me to ask to remove you from this competition and to join the WWE."

Wow. I was stunned. Vince wanted me to be part of the WWE. And he wanted me right now. I was so happy! But…I was here. I was on Americas Next Top Model. I didn't wanna leave. But…wrestling was me dream. I couldn't make the decision myself.

"What do you think Tyra?"

Yeah, I asked Tyra. I didn't want to make the right decision. Tyra sighed and took my hand. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"Janessa…you are the best here. You take amazing pictures. But Vince sent me a copy from last night. You looked so at home. Wrestling is your calling Janessa. Go to WWE."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**September 18 2006: Atlanta**

So here I am. I flew to WWE Headquarters last week and signed a contract. I was officially a part of the WWE. I would start as an interviewer first. I would split my time between Smackdown and OVW. Then when I was ready, I would hit the ring. I feel so blesses to be here. It was always my dream to be here. I always dreamed of being able to be backstage at a WWE event. I dreamed of being on the road with the WWE.

But don't doubt that I miss modeling. I miss all of the girls there. They were all my friends. I miss the modeling and the fun me and the girls had. But I was finally out of that house of girls! I got to see some men now! But being with the girls was an amazing thing. So I missed them like hell.

Tonight would be my first night here. I would be interviewing Jamie Noble. Not the biggest star on the roster, but hey; it was a start. I sat in the empty divas locker and looked around.

I was living a dream. I remember sitting on my living room floor watching Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant, Roddy Piper, and everyone else. I remember always thinking I would make. I believed I would be in a WWE locker room.

Earlier this year I thought that dream would never come true. When I wasn't picked for the WWE Diva Search, I thought I didn't have what it took to be a WWE diva. I thought all hope was lost.

But now, I had hope. I turned 20 just yesterday and was living a dream. I was already known on TV; or I would be at least. Right now, I was a WWE diva. And that's all I could ever ask for.

My name is Janessa Williams. I am a WWE diva. And I am living the dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like it? Please review! Sorry if this was boring, it was just a background chappie.**

**Next chapter: Janessa runs into Matt. They talk about her being in the WWE. Matt almost asks her out, but a certain star might have stolen her away already. Who is it? Hint: ITS NOT BATISTA! Please review!**


	2. So Close But Yet So Far

Janessa was getting bored of sitting in the diva locker room alone. She wanted to go roam around the arena. But Vince told her that a diva would meet her in here. Janessa sighed as she checked her phone. No new messages; no nothing. Janessa sighed as she looked around the room. Here she was, living her dream. And for the first part she was dead bored. Finally someone walked through the doors with a big suitcase behind them. It was Sharmell, or "Queen Sharmell" as known for her character. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you the new diva?"

"Yes?"

"Good! I'm Sharmell. Welcome to Smackdown! Come on honey lemme show you around."

Janessa smiled as she got up to follow Sharmell. They walked down a long hall which seemed pretty quiet. There were a few crew workers here and there. Janessa was just taking everything in. Then she stopped short as Sharmell spun around to face her.

"What we are about to go into is called 'Wrestling Central.' Basically all wrestlers hang around here. It will be noisy. It might seem scary at first. But you'll get use to it. You ready?"

Janessa nodded as she gulped. Sharmell nodded as she took Janessa's hand. Then they turned the corner…

It was like a totally different world here. Sharmell was right. Every single wrestler hung around here. Sharmell weaved through the throng of wrestlers. Everywhere Janessa looked something exciting was happening. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was using a compact mirror to fix his hair. Sylvain and Renee Dupree were arguing about something in French. Rey and Chavo were talking to Vickie about their kids. Sharmell walked to the middle of the hall to Robert (Booker T). He was talking on his cell phone to someone. When he saw Sharmell come up, he said goodbye and snapped his phone shut.

"Robert, this is Janessa. She's the new WWE diva."

"Oh yeah! I heard about you. Welcome I'm Robert, otherwise known as King Booker."

"Nice to meet you. Congratulations on having the World Heavyweight Title."

"Thank you. Sharmell you need to go to make up."

"OK. Janessa follow me."

"Actually…I see a friend. Mind if I hang with them?"

"No problem hun. Just get back to the diva locker room by 6:30."

Janessa waved goodbye to Robert and Sharmell as they walked off. Janessa looked at the familiar face. He was talking to one of his good friends Shannon Moore. Janessa smiled as she walked up to him and covered his eyes.

"Matt you got a hot girl on your back."

Janessa laughed as Matt turned around to see Janessa standing there. First his jaw dropped. Then it formed into a smile. Janessa smiled as she hugged Matt. Damn he smelt really good. Matt pulled away and pulled her close to his side.

"Shannon this is Janessa, the girl who escorted me down to the ring last week."

"Nice. But aren't you on that one show?"

"I was. But no I'm a WWE diva."

"Wait…you are?"

"Yeah Matt…I am."

"Sweet! Now Matt can do that one thing he was talking about doing!"

"SHANNON!"

Shannon laughed as he ran off. Matt stood there furious. Janessa looked at Matt confused. What was Shannon talking about? Matt calmed down some and looked at Janessa.

"Shannon…he can never keep a secret."

"What was he talking about?"

"Well…"

"Well lookie here! We got some steaming hot fresh new meat!"

Matt scowled at who was standing behind Janessa. Janessa wondered who it was. She turned around to find…

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"The name is Helms. Gregory Helms."

"Hello Gregory Helms. I'm Janessa Williams."

"Oh! So you're the fine lady that escorted Mr. Hardy last week!"

"Yes that would be me."

"Well I want you to know that you looked beautiful then, and you look stunning now."

Janessa laughed as Gregory smiled at the new diva. Matt just scoffed at Gregory. Why did he always do this? Matt would always be talking to some chick, whether it would be in the halls or at a bar. But Gregory would always swoop in and use his charm to lure her away with him. Matt just hated him for that. And now Gregory was trying to take Janessa away. And by the looks of it, what he was doing was working.

"So tell me darling. What's a girl like you doing around a loser like Matt Hardy?"

"Matt's not a loser. I think he is an amazing guy."

"Well you should be hanging around a champion like me. You mind if I steal you away for a while and show you around?"

"Matt, do you mind if I hang around with him for the while?"

Matt looked at the two. Janessa had no clue about the history between him and Gregory. She was too new to know anything about it. Gregory was just smiling at him. He knew that if he let her go Gregory would charm her and she would fall for him. But if he didn't he would pay for it in the ring.

"Sure go ahead."

"OK. Sorry Gregory I don't feel like it."

"What?"

"You see, I already promised Matt that he could give me a tour. I guess you're out of luck. Come on Matt. I'm waiting."

Janessa took Matt's arm and led him away. Janessa could just see the amazement and shock on Gregory's face. But no matter how charming he was, Matt was the guy for her.

Matt and Janessa walked for a while until Matt stopped walking. Janessa looked over at him and smiled.

"Janessa that was so amazing."

"I know. I'm just an amazing person."

"Why did you do that though?"

"Because I don't care for him. I wanted to spend more time with you. Is that so bad?"

"Not at all."

Janessa laughed and leaned up against the wall. Matt studied everything about her. Her long brown hair settled perfectly on her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them. Her body was a perfect hour glass shape. Everything about her was perfect. Janessa noticed that Matt was looking at her. She smirked as she moved closer to the elder of the Hardy Boys.

"What are you staring at Mr. Hardy?"

"I was wondering…"

"Janessa! We need you in make up!"

Janessa and Matt looked over to see Sharmell standing there. She took Janessa's arm and dragged her off with her.

"I'm sorry Matt! We'll talk later!"

Janessa's voice faded away as she got farther and farther away from Matt. Matt cursed to himself for not asking her out sooner. He kicked the wall and left a black mark from his shoe. He ran his hand through his long hair and sighed. He would just talk to her later. He would ask her out then. Nothing would stop him…as far as he knew.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**AWWW poor Matt never got a chance to ask her out! Maybe next time! Please review!**

**Next chappie: Janessa has her first interview with Jamie Noble. Janessa is done for the night and starts heading to Matt's room. But an ex from her past shows up. How will Janessa handle it? Stay tuned!**


	3. Some Things Should Be Kept In The Past

"God Janessa hold still!"

"How can I when you're powdering me to death?"

Lisa, the make up artist, was doing some touch up's on Janessa. Right now she was brushing some powder over Janessa's face. Janessa coughed as she waved Lisa's hand away. Lisa sighed as she closed the powder. Janessa tucked and un-tucked her hair from the back of her ears. She always did this when she was nervous. That and she flipped her hair constantly.

"Oh stop being nervous you'll do fine."

"God I hope so. Who am I interviewing?"

"Uhhh…Jamie Noble."

"Jamie Noble? You're kidding me."

"Hey. Everyone has to start somewhere."

Janessa sighed as Lisa walked back to her make up station. Janessa was handed a microphone from behind some camera. Janessa took in a deep breath, but instantly gagged. What was that horrible smell?

"Jamie Noble at your service!"

Janessa covered her nose to see the southern wrestler come toward her. He was in ring gear and had a huge smile on his face. Janessa took some gum from out of her pocket and started to chew it furiously. Jamie Noble stopped right in front of Janessa and smiled. He had definitely put on way to much cologne. Then Jamie extended his hand to Janessa.

"I'm Jamie Noble. And you are?"

"Janessa Williams."

Janessa took Jamie's hand and shook it. Either it was sweaty or really wet. Janessa pulled away quickly and wiped her hand on some camera guy walking by.

"Janessa. What a beautiful name you got there."

"Thank you."

"So your that one top model girl everyone been talkin bout?"

"I guess so."

"Well you even prettier in person! I been watching you on that show and WHOO-EE! You are sure something!"

Janessa laughed nervously. Jamie was seriously creeping her out. Jamie was coming closer and closer to her. Soon their faces were inches apart.

"I hear you're a single lady."

"Sure…"

"How about Jamie takes you out for some southern eatin huh?"

"5…4…"

Janessa stepped away and poised herself. She would have to thank that camera guy sometime. Jamie sighed as the camera man signaled that they were on.

"Ladies and gentlemen my guest at this time Jamie Noble!"

The camera cut to Jamie who looked mad. He was pacing back and forth a little. Janessa looked a little nervous as she was suppose to.

"Jamie, you and Kid Kash have been on a roll with tag team matches. Do you think you two are tag team champion material?"

Jamie Noble stopped pacing and got in Janessa's face. His breath was just so rancid! Janessa chewed her gum faster.

"Of course we are! Heck we should be tag team champions already! Every other tag team out there is just lucky to beat us. But you just watch out. The Pitbulls are on the prowl."

Jamie stormed off furious just ranting to himself. Janessa looked at Jamie like he was crazy. Then she sighed as the cameras went off.

"And cut! Give it up for Janessa and her first interview!"

Everyone around there clapped as Janessa laughed. She handed her mic back to a crew worker. Janessa figured she was done for the night. So what could she do? Sharmell told her to be back at the diva locker room by 6:30. Janessa looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:45. Janessa still had some time to spare. Janessa walked out of the filming room after saying thank you to everyone. Janessa decided to go pay Matt Hardy a visit. Then maybe they could pick up on where they left off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Janessa had been walking in the halls for what must have been at least 20 minutes. Where the hell was Matt's room? Janessa checked her cell phone for the time. 6:05. Now she had no time to see Matt. She might as well just go back to the diva locker room. Janessa sighed as she headed back for the locker room. Janessa looked around everywhere. Too bad she was so damn lost. Janessa stood in the middle of a hallway and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. She looked at all the doors. None of the stars were around here. Where the hell was she?

"Is someone a little lost?"

Janessa heard an all too familiar voice. She turned quickly to see him standing there smirking at her. Of course he would be here, why wouldn't he? He was always where she was. Hell he was there when she was filming America's Next Top Model.

"Yes but I don't think your one to help me."

"Oh but I think I can."

"Aren't you supposed to be suspended? I didn't think you could be here when you are."

"I'm here to talk to Vince about lifting that suspension. So why are you here?"

"I work here now."

"So I'll see more of you now."

"Sadly yes."

"Now what's wrong baby? Miss me?"

"I'm not your baby anymore John."

John laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. Janessa couldn't help but look at him. He was still so damn chiseled. His hair was darker and shorter. Janessa quickly averted her eyes at the former ECW Champion laughed.

"So you did miss me."

"We've been over for a while now John. I don't miss you after what you did."

"You left me for some modeling competition."

"I left you because you were using me while you were still with Melina."

John got silent and looked down at the ground. Janessa sighed as she looked back on her and John. They met in L.A when he was in town for a WWE house show. She was front row at the show and his eyes locked with hers. He had one of the security guards flag her down and bring her backstage. They went out to dinner and hit it off right away. They dated for at least 5 months before Janessa had found out that he was still with Melina. After they broke up, Melina left him for Dave. John sighed as he looked back up at Janessa.

"Yeah…about that…I'm sorry…"

"That sorry is so over due you know that right?"

"I watched you on your show! You're actually pretty good. I didn't think you would be."

"Oh wow thanks. Now if you could point me in the direction of the diva locker room I would appreciate that."

"I thought you didn't want directions from me."

"John Randall Hennigan…"

"Fine. Down that hallway. Take a left."

"Thank you."

Janessa walked past John as she walked down the hall. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck. She turned around to see him look away quickly and hurry down the hall. Janessa sighed as she continued to walk down the hall. She reached the diva locker room at 6:20. She walked in and lay down on one of the benches. She groaned in stress and closed her eyes.

"The first day always sucks hun."

Janessa bolted up to see Michelle McCool hang up a wet towel in one of the lockers. She was combing her long blonde hair as she flashed Janessa a warm smile. Janessa closed her eyes and pulled her hair back.

"Does it suck more when you see you're ex boyfriend you had been avoiding?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it."

"Who did you see?"

"John."

"Cena?"

"No! Hennigan…"

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Michelle went back to combing her hair. Janessa sighed and laid back down on the bench. Michelle sat down on the bench next to her.

"So you went out with John…"

"Yeah."

"What the hell was your problem?"

Janessa gasped as she smacked Michelle on the arm. Torrie laughed as she got up to blow dry her hair. Janessa got up and opened her suitcase. She had no idea what to wear. Suddenly a wave of divas came through the doors. Sharmell stopped short which made every diva bump into one another.

"Ladies! Fashion emergency on the new girl!"

Janessa looked at everyone confused. What was she saying? Suddenly all the divas zipped open their suitcases and pushed Janessa down on a bench. They held up random pieces of clothing to Janessa. Some of the clothes were tossed back in the suitcase. Others were set aside. Soon Janessa was handed some clothes as Kristal pushed her into the bathroom. Janessa stood in the bathroom in shock. That really was something else. Janessa put on the clothes she was given. Light denim low rise flare jeans from Hollister, a turquoise beater from Express and a copper ¾ sleeve shrug with sequins from Betsey Johnson. Janessa stepped outside to hear all the Diva's gasp. Sharmell looked over her outfit.

"Ok so she has Michelle's jeans, Ashley's beater and Kristal's shrug. Cute!"

All the divas talked among themselves about how cute Janessa looked. They led her to a bench and started to re-do her hair and make up. Janessa looked up at Sharmell and smiled. Janessa was starting to feel right at home. She was growing more comfortable around the divas. She figured that working here would be the best thing she had ever done. But she knew there would be challenges.

And challenges she would get.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I'm so sorry for lack of update! Today and tomorrow are my make up days! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Janessa finds out that the divas had set her and Matt Hardy up for a date. So they head out for a night on the town? Will they grow closer? Or will something…or someone…cause them to grow further apart? Tune in next time!**


	4. A Night To Remember Or Forget?

"OK ladies let's see how we did!"

The divas stepped back to get a good look at Janessa. All the divas nodded in unison. Janessa stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. The make up artists and the hair stylists on ANTM could never do such a good job compared to this. Janessa couldn't stop playing with the curls in her hair. Sharmell smiled as she hugged Janessa.

"Now your ready."

"Yeah! Wait…for what?"

All the divas smiled at Janessa. Janessa looked at them confused. What were they talking about? What was she ready for? Sharmell grabbed Janessa's purse and handed it to her. Then all the divas pushed Janessa out the door and down the halls. Janessa was tripping over her own two feet as she tried to keep her balance. Where were they taking her? The divas stopped in the middle of some hallway and looked around. Janessa fixed her hair and turned to the divas.

"Where are they!"

"Oh they are so late!"

"We told them nine-thirty!"

By Janessa was completely confused. Who were they? What were they late to? What was supposed to happen at nine-thirty? Suddenly the girls heard commotion coming from down another hallway. The girls all smiled as Janessa saw the shadows of people.

"Guys come on! What is this about!"

"If you didn't glue your damn feet to the ground Matt you would have found out sooner!"

Janessa's eyes grew wide as soon as she heard Matt's name. Now she knew what was going on! She turned around to look at the Divas. All of them were smiling and laughing.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Come on Janessa. We saw it the first day you walked into this place! We had to!"

"This isn't funny! In fact this is…"

Sharmell sighed and turned Janessa around. Janessa looked forward and gasped. Matt Hardy was standing right in front of her. Janessa saw Matt's eyes grow wide. He was wearing a grey long sleeved t-shirt with a skull on the front and light denim jeans. Damn he looked good! Janessa couldn't help but smile a little. Dave fake coughed to break the aquward silence. Michelle coughed also. Soon everyone started to cough. Janessa looked around and started to get nervous. Matt walked up to her and took her hand.

"That's our cue to walk out of here."

"Well I think it's another cue."

"What else could it be?"

Janessa leaned in and kissed Matt lightly on the lips. Suddenly all the coughing was gone. Janessa pulled back and smiled.

"Told you that was it."

Matt smiled slightly as he led Janessa out the exit doors. The divas and stars watched the two as they walked through the doors. As soon as the door closed everyone talked and walked away. Michelle and Dave stayed behind and stayed standing. They turned to each other and smiled.

"Good job Ms. McCool."

"I couldn't have done it without you Mr. Bautista."

"Well great minds think alike."

"Definitely. I would suggest following them but…"

"They need to be alone. I'm sure everything will be fine anyway."

"True. I'll see you later then?"

Michelle nodded as she walked away. She was so happy that Matt and Janessa were out on a date. But she always seemed to be playing Cupid these days. When would she find someone for herself? None of that mattered. Michelle smiled at the thought of Janessa and Matt going out. Matt really needed a good girl in his life. And Janessa was the girl for him.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Two hours later**

"You can't ask two questions in a row!"

"Well that question counts as part of the first question!"

"…oh fine! What was the question again?"

"Have you made out with another girl?"

Janessa laughed as she looked up at the moon. She and Matt had been on their date for two hours now. She just taught him how to play the game Truth. Basically it's like Truth or Dare but just Truth. You win if the other person doesn't answer the question you asked. But you have to answer the question the other person asks in order to win. They had been playing for at least an hour now. They were walking around the city by their hotel.

"Yes I have. But it was a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"…two months."

Matt laughed as Janessa hid her face. Her face was growing redder and redder by the second. Matt knew just how to embarrass her. She looked back at Matt and smiled. It was her turn to ask a question now.

"Why did your relationship with Ashley end?"

Matt stopped walking and sighed. Uh oh. Janessa knew she shouldn't have asked that! Janessa looked down embarrassed again. Matt noticed what was happening and sighed.

"I'm sorry Matt. I shouldn't have…"

"It's OK. It just kind of took me by surprise."

"You don't have to answer. It's OK."

"No I will. Well you see…"

"Matt? Is that you?"

Matt stopped talking as his eyes grew wide once more. Janessa looked at him confused. Then she realized who was standing behind him. Matt sort of smiled and turned around. Janessa turned around to see…

"Oh. Hey Ashley."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**DUN DUN DUN! What is Ashley doing there? Who knows! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Ashley and Matt have an aquward conversation which leads to having one of Matt's secrets being revealed. What could it be? And will it change how Janessa feels about Matt? Tune in next time!**


	5. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

"Hey you guys! So what are you two doing out here?"

"Well…"

"The stars put me and Matt on a blind date. Or…a date we didn't know about…"

"They did that again?"

"What do you mean again?"

"Oh they did that to me and Matt."

Janessa could tell that Matt was getting uncomfortable. He kept looking down at the ground at his feet. Ashley noticed this as well but shrugged it off. She turned her attention back to Janessa.

"So you're the new diva right?"

"Yeah."

"Congrats. This is an amazing business."

"I've been in love with it for a…"

"So Matt how have you been?"

Matt's head came up quickly at the sound of his name. Janessa realized that by how he was holding onto her hand really tight. Mat laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Janessa just wanted to run from this situation and forget all about this.

"Umm…I've been pretty good…you?"

"I've been great thanks for asking! Oh by the way! You left some of your stuff at my house."

"Uhhh…"

"I sent it back to your house yesterday. And you still have to sign those papers."

"Ashley could we not…"

"Oh you didn't tell your little girlfriend about this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well the only reason we started dating…"

"Ashley please!"

Janessa looked from Ashley to Matt. Ashley was beaming from ear to ear. Matt was fuming and his face was all red. Janessa started to get scared. She didn't feel comfortable anymore. Janessa wondered what Matt didn't want her to know. What is really that big of a deal?

"Well she should know Matt. Don't you think?"

"She will but not…"

"Matt and I got drunk in Vegas and got married."

Janessa's eyes grew wide as she looked at Ashley. Was she serious? She didn't know what Ashley was like. Did Matt really marry Ashley? Matt sighed as he looked down. Janessa bit her lip and looked at Matt. She couldn't tell if she was shocked or mad.

"Ummm…wow."

"Yeah! So I'm gonna go. See you later."

Ashley waved goodbye as she walked past Matt. She bumped his shoulder hard as she walked by. Matt clenched his fists into a ball until his knuckles turned white. Janessa sighed as Matt huffed. Janessa was scared to look at Matt. No wonder he wouldn't tell her. Janessa finally looked up at Matt who seemed to have calmed down.

"Janessa I'm…I'm sorry. I would have told you but…I didn't want to scare you off."

"I think Ashley did that for you."

"It's just that…I didn't want to ruin anything. You're really nice and I thought that if you found out…"

"Can you please explain to me what happened?"

Matt sighed as he ran his fingers through his long hair. Janessa didn't know what to think of Matt anymore. What Ashley said was pretty much straight to the point. And she was pretty vague on details.

"We got set up like tonight and went to a bar. We both got pretty wasted. The next morning we wake up to find that we sorta got married. We decided to give the marriage thing a chance. Soon we both really fell for each other but we didn't tell anyone else. A few months later I found out that she was telling all the divas that she was bored with me. So I confronted her on it. She said it was all a lie and that she loved me. Once I found out she lied I broke it off. I drew up divorce papers and that was that."

Janessa stayed silent for a while as she let it all sink in. No wonder Matt didn't want to tell her right away. It did sort of creep her out in a way. But she wasn't mad that he didn't tell her. Sure, she was a little shocked and taken back. But it didn't change the way she thought about him. They just met last week anyways!

"Listen if you want me to take you back I understand…"

"Matt I could care less about that."

"Huh?"

"That's your past and you're working on fixing it. It's too early for me to judge you. So I don't care. Come on. Let's get some coffee."

Janessa took Matt's hand and led him into a café a few blocks away. Janessa ordered some coffee for the both them and took a picture with the girl who rang her up. Soon she was taking a picture with the whole staff. Janessa grabbed the coffee and handed Matt's to his at their table. Janessa took a sip from hers and looked at Matt. He was just looking at his coffee. Then he shook his head and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Matt…"

"I was thinking something but…forget it."

"No I won't. What was it?"

"I was going to ask you to come to North Carolina with me tomorrow but considering on how we just met and…"

"Sure."

"What?"

"Well I have to go there anyway. Tyra called me and wants me to come back for one episode that they are shooting down there. I could meet up with you after that."

"Oh. Well okay then."

Janessa smiled as she saw Matt blush. They finished their coffee and walked back to the hotel. As they walked in Janessa saw Shannon sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby. Matt groaned as he saw Shannon also.

"He was waiting for me."

"I thought that only girls did that."

"I guess not."

"Thanks for an…interesting night to say the least."

"Yeah. Sorry it sucked."

"It didn't totally suck."

"Yeah it did."

"Well let me make it better."

After Janessa said that she kissed Matt lightly on the lips. She pulled away to see Shannon laughing in the back. Janessa blushed and walked away, leaving Matt speechless. Janessa stepped into the elevator and pressed her floor button. Tonight had been a long night and she needed some sleep. She pulled her room key out of her purse once she got to her floor. She walked into her room and put her purse on one of the tables. Her room was empty. The girls were probably still out clubbing. Janessa sighed as she slipped into her pajamas. She turned off the lights and got into one of the king beds. She looked up at the ceiling thinking about the night. Despite the whole Ashley thing, the night was great. Janessa really liked Matt and loved that she would see him the next day. But one star had other plans for her.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**What a shocker! Good thing Janessa didn't judge Matt too soon! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Janessa heads to N.C and shoots her part for ANTM. Before she heads out to see Matt, a Smackdown star runs into her and asks her out for lunch. Will she blow Matt off and go to the lunch? Or will she stick to her original plan? Stay tuned!**


	6. Change Of Plans, Change Of Heart?

America's Next Top Model Set: The Next Day

**America's Next Top Model Set: The Next Day**

Janessa pulled up to the set and smiled. She missed going on photo shoots like these. This time Tyra was going to shoot the remaining girls. She bet that if she didn't go into wrestling she would win the whole thing. She got out of her car and shut her doors. She saw producers rush around the set to get everything ready. She looked to her left to see the make up tent. She saw the remaining girls sitting in their chairs getting all pretty. Janessa smiled as she started to make her way over there. But then she remembered that they couldn't know yet. So she turned around and headed for Tyra's trailer. She walked across the damp grass as she tried not to get her heels stuck in the mud. It was eight in the morning in North Carolina and the sun was almost up. Janessa threw her coffee in one of the trash bins once she reached Tyra's trailer. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It took Tyra a while to open the door. Once she saw Janessa, she squealed.

"Janessa!!"

Janessa smiled as Tyra pulled her in for a big hug. Then she rushed into the trailer so that the other girls wouldn't see her. Tyra shut the door as both girls squealed. Janessa hugged Tyra tight again. They pulled apart and Janessa sat down on one of the couches. One of Tyra's assistants came from Tyra's room and grabbed a Coke. She set it in front of Janessa and smiled at her. Tyra whispered something to the assistant and the assistant walk out of the trailer. Tyra smiled as she sat next to Janessa.

"You don't know how much the panel and I have missed you! All the girls pictures have gone SO downhill!"

"Now it can't be that bad."

"When you see them, you'll know."

"I'll take your word."

"So tell me. How is the world of wrestling?"

"Amazing! Actually I was on a date last night."

"No way! With who?"

"Matt Hardy!"

Tyra smiled and squealed once more. Janessa laughed as Tyra fanned herself. Speaking of Matt...wasn't Janessa suppose to see him today? Janessa was going to call him but Tyra spoke again.

"You have to tell me about it! Where did you go? How did it go?"

"Well we went out for dinner, went for a walk and went back to the hotel. We ran into his ex and that was a mess but it's all good now. But it truly was a dream come true."

"So leaving the show was a good thing then."

"I don't know…"

Janessa never really thought about that. Was leaving America's Next Top Model the right choice? She never caught herself thinking about the girls or the photo shoots over the past week. But when she did pull in this morning she realized what she was missing. All the girls had a bond and she missed having that.

"You'll know sooner or later hun."

"I know."

"Ms Banks, you are on in five."

"Oh damn! I have to finish getting ready!"

Tyra ran out of her spot and ran back to her room. Janessa laughed as she got up and looked around. She certainly did have a nice trailer. She looked at one of the photos from the beginning of the season. It was all thirteen girls before their makeovers. Before Janessa's makeover her hair was a honey blonde and was really long. Once the makeovers came around Tyra chopped it to shoulder length and made it dark brown. She couldn't believe how dorky she looked back then. Suddenly Tyra ran out of her room and grabbed Janessa's wrist.

"Let's go!"

Janessa stumbled out the door and down the stairs in her heels. They ran across the lawn and waited for the girls to come from make-up. Tyra made Janessa stand behind a tree to hide herself. Once Tyra gave the signal she would come out. Janessa stood there as Jay yelled at the girls to come from make-up. Janessa sighed as she fixed her hair. This was going to be a long day.

**Nine Hours Later**

"Smile girls!"

Janessa smiled her millionth with the smile and the crew. All the girls hugged her and got into the car. Janessa started walking with them but realized that she wasn't on the show anymore. She waved goodbye to the girls as they drove off. Janessa sighed as she checked her phone. It was five at night. She had been on sight for nine hours. She didn't miss being at shoots for long hours. Janessa said goodbye to her good friend Jay and hugged Tyra one last time.

"Thank you so much hun for coming by!"

"It was so much fun being back."

"We keep in touch?"

"You know it!"

Tyra laughed as Janessa walked off rolling her eyes. She loved Tyra but she could be a bit loopy sometimes. Janessa made it to her car and started to unlock it.

"Looked like you have fun."

Janessa jumped at the sudden voice. She looked to the front of her car where someone was coming to her. She reached in her purse and held her pepper spray just in case. Soon she could see the face of a tall man…

"Helms?"

"Call me Gregory. So why were they here?"

"I don't really know. Rural shit."

"Interesting. So you doing anything tonight?"

"Well actually…"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight. I know you blew me off last week but maybe I could get to know you better."

Gregory smiled which made Janessa blush. He certainly was a ladies man. But she already had plans with Matt. She was going to meet his dad. But it was sort of too soon. Plus she did just have a date with him…

"I did have original plans but I could call and ask."

"Great."

Janessa smiled as she took out her phone and called Matt's cell. She walked away from the car a little so Gregory wouldn't hear her.

"Hey Janessa! Dinner just got on the grill…"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take a rain check. I just ran into someone and…"

"Oh. Who?"

"Well…it was Helms. But I do sort of owe him. I know you were looking forward to me meeting your dad and I understand if you don't want me to go…"

"Go ahead. It was too soon anyway. We're aren't even dating anyway."

"Are you sure? I can always say no…"

"No go ahead. Trust me."

"Thanks Matt. I owe you one!"

Janessa heard him say something else but she hung up too soon. She sighed as she slid her phone in her pocket. She felt bad for blowing Matt off. But he did say it was okay. She walked back to Gregory and smiled.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Let's go."

"What were your other plans?"

"Oh just a dinner thing with Matt."

"And he let you go?"

"I guess. He said it was okay."

"Can't blame him. He can't stand up to Gregory Helms."

Janessa laughed as she got into her car. Gregory got into his car which was right behind Janessa's. Janessa started up her car and turned around to face Gregory.

"So where are we headed?"

"Just follow me."

Gregory gave her his cocky smile as he drove off. Janessa laughed and smiled as she followed right behind him. Janessa thought about calling Matt again and apologizing. She also thought about bailing out on the whole thing with Helms and just drive to Matt's place. But…

"_Go ahead. It was too soon anyway. We're aren't even dating anyway."_

He did say it was okay. And Janessa didn't want to think about if he really meant it or not. Maybe she would actually have fun tonight with Helms. She really hoped that she would. Or else she blew off the one she loved for nothing.

Wait…she did love him…right?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Yes I'm back and updating like hell! I procrastinated homework for this so please review!**

**Next chapter: Gregory and Janessa go out for a little dinner date. What could happen? And does Janessa doubt her feelings for Matt and go for Helms? Stay tuned!**


	7. Home Run

"You're going to love this place

"You're going to love this place. It's not too far and they have the best seafood!"

"That's great."

Janessa groaned to herself as Gregory opened up the door for her. If only he knew that she hated seafood. A hostess lead them out to a table on the patio. Gregory pulled out Janessa's chair for her. She smiled as she sat down. Gregory smiled as he sat across from her. The hostess set two menus in front of them.

"Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Yes I'll have…"

"Wait. Lemme take this one. I'll have a Miller Lite and she'll have a Fat Tire."

The hostess smiled and walked off. Janessa smiled to herself but rolled her ones when she knew he wasn't looking. She hated Fat Tire. Hell, she hated beer in general. So far things were going pretty south. Gregory lifted his menu and looked at it.

"What are you thinking about? The sea bass is amazing."

"Actually, I'm not much of a sea food fan."

"Really? What a shame! Sea food is so bomb! Oh well. Maybe you can get…chicken tenders or something…"

"Could we go somewhere else possibly? I don't mean to be a burden or anything…"

"It's okay. But I paid a lot to get these reservations and this table."

"So you just assumed that I was going to say yes to your dinner date?"

"Well yeah. If you didn't I was pretty sure I could have found another girl in time."  
Janessa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was his ego really that important to him? Janessa laughed and stood up. She threw her napkin onto her seat. She grabbed her purse and started to walk out.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?"

"To a place that I know I won't be treated like some dog."

Janessa flashed him a cheesy smile and walked out the door. She saw her drinks pass by her as she walked out. She got into her car and started the engine. She sat there and thought for a moment on where she was. She put the car in drive and drove off. She hoped that she wasn't too late.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"And Matt just ran out of the room because there was mustard on the couch!"

Matt groaned as his dad, Jeff, Jeff's fiancée and Shannon all laughed at him. It was the classic story on how Jeff pulled a trick on him by putting mustard on his spot on the couch. Matt didn't really know why, but he was deathly scared of mustard. It might be the color or the taste. Whatever it was…it scared the hell out of him.

"So Matt! Where is this friend we're supposed to meet huh?"

"Well actually…"

Before he could finish his sentence someone rang the doorbell. Jeff got up from the floor to answer the door. Matt sighed as he looked out the window. How could he tell his dad that she wasn't showing up?

"Uhhh…Matt? Your 'special guest' is here."

Matt turned his head to the door to see Janessa standing there. She was smiling as Jeff let her in. A smile instantly spread across his face as he saw her walk into the room.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. I got side tracked and then got lost."

"Didn't Matt give you directions? God damn it Matt I told you…"

"No he gave me perfect directions Mr. Hardy sir. I just took a wrong turn that's all."

Matt looked over at Shannon who was giving him a thumbs up. Matt laughed silently to himself as he watched Janessa sit on the floor next to him. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"So as I was walking up I heard something about Matt and mustard…"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Two Hours Later**

"I have gotta say Mr. Hardy that was the best meal I've had in ages."

"It's gotta be the only meal you've in ages since your so damn skinny."

Janessa laughed as Jeff grabbed her plate. She looked over at Matt who was looking at her. She laughed a little and looked down so he wouldn't see her blushing. Shannon had been watching these two all night. They would look at each other and flirt a little. A bulb in his head turned on as he got an idea.

"I volunteer for Matt and Janessa to do the dishes."

"Are you crazy? Janessa is…"

Shannon winked at Matt's dad. His dad finally got the hint and looked at the two. They were totally oblivious to the world around them. He laughed as he looked back at Shannon.

"Good idea Shannon. Matt! Janessa! Dishes duty!"

Matt and Janessa looked up at Matt's dad. Shannon got up and helped Matt out of his chair. He got Janessa out too and pushed them both into the kitchen. Jeff and Jessica exited the kitchen smiling at the two. Matt stood there shocked as Janessa laughed it off and walked over to the sink. Matt followed her and stood next to her. She washed off dishes while Matt dried. Ten minutes went by and not a word was spoken between them. Matt was about to say something until water cam flying at him. He looked over at Janessa who had the hose in her hand.

"Oh did I do that? My bad. My finger must have slipped."

"Oh really?"

Matt laughed as he grabbed a squirt bottle. He squirted water at Janessa when she had her mouth open. She gasped as Matt laughed.

"Oh did I do that? My bad. My FINGER slipped."

"You did not just do that."

"Oh yes I did!"

Janessa laughed as she continued to spray Matt. Matt fought back by squirting Janessa. Matt soon ran out of water and went to a tube of Dawn soap. Janessa screamed and grabbed soap also. Janessa dropped her soap bottle and it broke. Soon Matt and Janessa both slipped on the soap and fell to the ground. Matt and Janessa were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"Well so much for doing dishes."

"You started it with the splashing of water!"

"Well you added to it with the soap!"

"It was simple defense!"

"Oh yeah sure it was!"

Matt laughed as he looked at Janessa. She had blue soap in her dark brown hair. She looked over at him and smiled. He reached over and got some soap out of her hair. She laughed as she watched the blue goop drip from the ends of her hair. The two looked at the mess they made. Janessa looked into Matt's eyes. Without any second thought, she leaned over and kissed him. And without hesitation, Matt kissed her back.

From the crack in the door Shannon, Jeff, Jessica and Jeff's dad were watching the two on the floor. They slowly backed away and closed the door lightly. As soon as that door closed Jeff smiled and high fived Shannon and his dad.

"Home run!"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So it all worked out in the end! Gregory was just a jerk… Please review!**

**Next chapter: At the next house show, Janessa can't help but brag about her day with Matt. Will a certain diva get a case of jealousy? Keep reading!**


	8. A Touch Of Jealousy

A/N: Sorry if this chappie seems short

**A/N: Sorry if this chappie seems short. My brain is pretty much fried. I'll try and make it up in the next chappie!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**September 26, 2006: Diva Locker Room**

"And he actually thought that if there was smoke coming from the grill was a good thing!"

The divas in the locker room laughed as Vickie told them about one of Chavo's latest mishaps with a grill. Janessa laughed along with them, but not too much to move her head. Kristal was curling her hair and if she moved even the littlest bit she would probably get burnt.

"When will Chavo ever learn how to use a grill?"

"Soon I hope. He better be ready in time for Eddie's memorial dinner."

The diva locker room fell uncomfortably silent as Vickie said that. She let out a little cough as she went back to putting on foundation. It had been almost a year but as November crept toward them the reality came upon them once more that Eddie was no longer with them. Sharmell decided to break the silence with a loud sigh.

"So Janessa never told us about her date with Matt."

Janessa's eyes grew wide as all the divas in the locker room turned to her. She glared at Sharmell who just smiled back at her. The divas all crowded around her as Kristal unplugged the curler.

"Thanks Sharmell…"

"Oh whatever honey. How was it?"

"It was great. We had a good dinner and some coffee and then we bumped into…"

"Hey girls!"

The girls all looked to the door to see Ashley come through. Janessa sighed as she rolled her eyes. Some of the girls waved and said hi as Ashley look toward them.

"What is this? Story time?"

"Janessa was telling us about her date with Matt. She ran into someone and she was gonna say who before you came in."

"Really? Why don't you tell us Janessa?"

Ashley flashed Janessa a fake smile and batted her eye lashes. Janessa didn't know why, but she suddenly started to dislike Ashley. Janessa sighed as she smiled at the girls.

"We actually ran into Ashley. But it was no big. But on Wednesday I visited him at his house!"

All the girls gasped and moved closer. Janessa heard Ashley sigh and she saw her roll her eyes. Janessa smiled to herself, knowing that she was just going to make Ashley jealous.

"Yeah. I was there for a great dinner! Then we were cleaning dishes and got into this big water and soap fight. It was so gross. I slid to the floor of course because I was laughing so hard. Then after it all he kissed me right there on the floor."

The divas 'awwed' and started to ask questions. Janessa looked over at Ashley who was glaring at her. Janessa got up and walked over to the make up counter. She opened her eye shadow case and applied some light pink eye shadow. She turned around to see all the divas looking at her. Janessa smiled at them and started to turn back.

"You really think that Matt is gonna fall for you that easily?"

Janessa turned back around to see that Ashley was the one that said that. Of course she did. Janessa just smiled at her and laughed. She turned back around and looked at Ashley through the mirror.

"Of course not! But he's basically almost there. We're just taking things slow though."

"Oh yeah. Making out on his kitchen floor is going slow."

"Better then having sex on the first date. Which I think…you did? Hmm. Can't remember."

Through the mirror Janessa could see Ashley's jaw drop. She was going to saw something, but she snapped her jaw shut. Janessa laughed to herself as she closed the eye shadow kit. She slipped on a pair of heels and walked toward the door. Ashley greeted her there and blocked her way. She spoke so only Janessa could hear.

"Don't be getting any ideas now. Matt doesn't need a girl who considers him a play toy."

"Is someone getting jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of you? Never gonna happen. I just know that Matt can have better."

"He must have thought that too. Guess you weren't the best now were you?"

Ashley stared her down before she moved away out of the door way. Janessa waved goodbye to the divas and walked out of the room. She closed the door and took in a deep breath. Ashley intimidated her so much. She didn't know how she kept her cool back there. Janessa started walking toward the interview station. The show had already started and Janessa was supposed to interview a visiting John Cena. As she walked Janessa still seemed shaky after the confrontation between her and Ashley. Ashley still must have been jealous. Otherwise she wouldn't have acted the way she did. She hoped that Ashley's jealousy wouldn't get in the way of her developing relationship with Matt.

But in the back of her mind something told her that it would.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So do you think Ashley is jealous? And do you think she would actually try to take Matt back? Please review!**

**Next chapter: Matt is talking to Shannon when Gregory comes up to him to talk about Janessa. What will he say? Keep reading!**


	9. Catch And Never Release

"You haven't even asked her out yet

"You haven't even asked her out yet?!"

"Not yet."

"Are you fucking insane?! By the way you two act you should already be boyfriend and girlfriend! Jesus Christ Matt…"

Matt laughed at his good friend Shannon as he taped his wrists. Shannon was just yelling at him about his situation with Janessa. No, they weren't going out yet. They could if they wanted to. Matt wanted to ask her out so bad. But he didn't know if he was ready yet; or if Janessa was either.

"It's all a matter of time Shannon."

"Dude, in your situation, you don't NEED time. Janessa doesn't need time! She likes you! End of story!"

"How do you know that?"

"Are you serious dude?"

"Would you hurt me if I was?"

Shannon grunted loudly as he cursed to himself. Matt laughed harder as he threw his tape in his bag. Of course he wasn't serious. He knew Janessa liked him. He lust loved pissing Shannon off. It always made his day. Shannon glared at Matt and sighed.

"She went out on a date with YOU. She ditched Helms to see YOU. She made out with YOU on your kitchen floor covered in blue Dawn soap! What does that tell YOU?"

"That could mean anything. She could just be flirty…"

"No one is that flirty Matt. Trust me…"

"Hold that thought!"

Matt rushed out of the room past Shannon and out the door. He ran down the halls before being pulled back by Shannon. Matt fell to the ground hard but jumped up.

"What's the hurry buddy?"

"Janessa is interviewing John. I told her I would watch her and then we could hang out afterwards."

"You sap. You're wrapped around her finger."

"I don't mind that."

Matt smiled as he pushed his friend away and ran down the halls again. After a while he finally reached the interviewing station. He saw Janessa standing in the spotlight getting some last minute makeup touch-ups. She looked over at Matt and waved frantically. Matt laughed as he waved back at her. The producer snapped his fingers and her head instantly turned toward him. He counted down from five to one and the interview started.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to introduce the WWE Champion, John Cena."

John came on set and smirked at Janessa. Matt saw Janessa hold a giggle in as she took in a breath before speaking. Matt couldn't help but feel jealous. Did John always have to be so flirty?

"John after a brutal attack on RAW this past Monday and being forced to kiss King Booker's feet, you will be teaming with Lashley and Batista to take on King Booker, Finlay and William Regal. What are your thought's on tonight's match?"

John looked off set, then looked back with his smirk plastered on his face as he aimed it toward Janessa. Matt saw her force her smile to not appear on her face as she tried to stay in character.

"You're a pretty little thing. You new around here?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't go getting hurt now. I would hate to see your pretty face getting bruised in a match."

John lifted Janessa's head up with his thumb as he looked her in the eyes. Matt wanted to interrupt the interview and spear John away from his girl. Well…technically Janessa wasn't his girl yet. So she was available to anyone; including John Cena. The thought of Janessa with John made Matt be confident that he had to ask Janessa out tonight.

"Thanks John. But why don't you answer my question about tonight?"

"Right. My match! Sorry…got lost in your gorgeous eyes. Anyway! Tonight I will have Lashley and Batista against Booker and his so called 'royal court.' Well their gonna get a royal ass kicking tonight. You see, Lashley is a dominator. He was undefeated for a long time and he probably still would be if Finlay didn't interrupt in his match at King of the Ring. And Batista has so much power and strength he could snap anyone in half if he wanted to! So tonight…we put all feuds aside. Because tonight…I'm getting revenge."

John stared into the camera with an intense look until the producer told him that they were off air. Janessa finally smiled as she looked at John. Matt was about to walk up to her until someone walked up behind him and rested their elbow on his shoulder.

"She really is a beauty isn't she?"

Matt scowled as he turned around to face Gregory. He was looking at Janessa and grinning from ear to ear. Matt pushed Gregory's elbow off his shoulder and stood in the way of his sight of Janessa.

"You have no right to say that about her."

"Why not? She's not yours. She's not anyone's. That's why John is hitting on her right now. Hell…I could have her."

"I'm pretty sure that after your disaster date she wouldn't consider you."

"That's just one date. I can always make it up. I'm just here to warn ya Hardy. If you don't snatch her soon she'll lose interest and move on to someone else."

Matt snarled as Gregory smirked at him and walked away. Matt looked back to see Janessa talking to John. John was holding onto Janessa's hand while he talked to her. Matt could hear Janessa laughed as John kept talking. Gregory was right. Anyone could have Janessa. And if he didn't act quickly, Janessa would be gone like that. Matt was about to walk up to her until Janessa started walking toward him. She smiled back at John and waved good bye as she approached him.

"Oh my god I didn't know it would be that hard to interview John!"

"Yeah must have been…what were you talking about?"

"He wanted to take me out tonight. What else?"

"What did you say?"

"That I had other plans. We might go out another time if he comes back. Or maybe after No Mercy…oh well. Ready to go?"

"Ummm…yeah sure."

"Great! Let me get my stuff and I'll meet ya by the exit?"

Matt nodded as Janessa smiled and walked off to her room. Matt watched her walk away down the hall and around the corner. He was finally convinced. Matt needed to get a hold of Janessa. If they didn't go out she would go out with John sometime and fall head over heels with him. Then he knew he would lose her for good. If not John then it would be another star for sure. Matt sighed as he walked toward the curtain for his match. Would Janessa get bored? She really wouldn't go out with anyone else would she? Matt shook his as if to get the thought out of his mind. Tonight when they would go out he would ask her out for sure. Any later and he would lose her for good.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**It took Matt that long to finally realize he had to ask her out? Geeze! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Matt and Janessa are out for dinner. Does Matt finally ask her out? Keep reading!**


	10. Some Words Should Never Be Said

Cosetta's: 9:30 P

**Cosetta's: 9:30 P.M**

"Matt are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Totally fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem…uneasy."

Matt put his hand to leg to help it stop shaking. He really was uneasy. The whole thing with John and Gregory had him REALLY uneasy. Mostly because Gregory was right. He really needed to ask Janessa out and he needed to do it as soon as possible.

"Janessa would you…"

"Welcome to Cosetta's! I'm Wendy and I'll be your server. What can I start you off with?"

Matt groaned as he looked away from Wendy. Why did this lady have the worst timing ever? Didn't she know that he had to make Janessa his girlfriend tonight?

"Ummm…I'll have a strawberry lemonade and I think he'll have a Coors Light."

"I'll be right back with those!"

Wendy smiled at the two as she walked off. As soon as she was out of sight Janessa moved Matt's head to she could talk to him. She wasn't going to talk to the side of his head.

"Matt Hardy what is wrong with you? You just totally ignored the server!"

"I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind…"

"Well come back to earth! So what were you saying before Wendy came up?"

"I was gonna ask you…"

"Excuse me…are you Janessa Williams? The girl from America's Next Top Model?"

Matt groaned once more as Janessa smiled at the ambitious teenage girl and answered her question. Maybe he shouldn't have taken her out for dinner tonight. They could have stayed in his hotel room and had dinner there. But no. Matt had to try and be romantic and go out to ask her.

"Yes I am."

"Oh my god you are my favorite! I saw you on Smackdown last week and you did AMAZING! I envy you in so many ways!"

"Oh wow! Thank you!"

"Can I get an autograph and a picture?"

"Of course!"

"Oh my god thank you! Ma! Get over here with the camera!"

Matt sighed as he watched the teen's mom come over with a pink digital camera. The teenager got out a piece of paper and handed it over to Janessa. Janessa reached into her purse and pulled out a pink pen.

"Who am I making this out to hun?"

"My name is Chelsea!"

Janessa laughed at Chelsea's enthusiasm. She signed the paper and kissed it, leaving a lip stick mark. Chelsea squealed as she rushed to Janessa's side for the picture. After the mom took the picture Chelsea squealed again before giving Janessa a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! You just totally made my day! My friends are gonna be so jealous! Bye!"

Chelsea waved goodbye as she walked off. Janessa waved goodbye also as she laughed. Once Chelsea was gone, Janessa faced Matt and smiled.

"I love seeing the excitement in those teenagers. I just love the feeling of being a role model to them. Did you see the look on her face?"

"Mmhmm."

"I made her day! I've never done that for anyone! I feel so…happy!"

"Mmhmm."

"Anyway. You were gonna ask me something?"

"Yeah. Janessa do you…"

"Oh my god it's Matt Hardy!"

Matt looked behind him to see a group of young girls screaming and running toward him. Janessa looked down to hide her giggles. People in the restaurant were looking at the crazed group of girls as they rushed up to him.

"We are like…your biggest fans ever! Will you please sign our Matt Hardy cards? We carry them around everywhere!"

"Ummm…sure?"

All four girls squealed as they dug in their purses to get the cards out. They laid them out on the table in front of Matt. They all had the same card too. It was one of his older ones from when he was first starting out. One of the girls put a sharpie in front of him as she grinned.

"What are your names?"

"Ceci, Tabatha, Jenise and Joy!"

Matt signed all the cards while laughing at their names in his head. Tabatha? Surely that girl was getting teased at school. And Jenise? What the hell kind of name was that? And what about Joy? By the looks of her she didn't look too joyful as she was dressed in all black. Ceci was semi normal; more normal then the other girls. But then again she was the craziest out of all the girls.

"Here you go. All signed for you."

"Now we need a picture!"

"Oh I'll gladly take it."

Matt glared at Janessa as she stood up and took all of the girl's cameras. She stood in fro not them as the girls crowded around him. Janessa laughed as she grabbed Ceci's camera first.

"On the count of three. One…two…three!"

Janessa took all four pictures, leaving time in between to let the girls squeal, babble to Matt about something and switch places. After five minutes, the girls left talking loudly over the Italian music. Janessa sat back down and burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Those girls! I swear you're like God to them!"

Janessa took a sip of her lemonade which came during the picture session. Matt took a long cold swig of his beer before setting it down.

"Now you were gonna ask me something."

"Never mind. I'll do it later."

"No ask me now! We're alone and I doubt there will be anymore interruptions."

"I said I'll do it later."

"Matt why can't you just ask me now? I know you want to."

"I do but I guess it'll have to wait okay?"

"No not okay. You've been trying to ask me this whole night and now the time we're alone you won't ask? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing! Just…nothing okay?"

"God Matt don't get all pissy at me."

"I'm not pissy."

"Yes you are! Your being a spaz over nothing! Matt just ask me already!"

"I'm not gonna listen to an anorexic diva wannabe!"

The moment those words came out of Matt's mouth, he instantly regretted even speaking. Janessa looked at him shocked and hurt. Did he really just say those words? She scoffed as she looked down at the table. She wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Janessa I…"

"I'm not fucking anorexic."

"I know I'm really sorry! I just…"

"Something happened to you Matt. And I'm not gonna stand for it."

Janessa stood up and took her purse off her chair. She pushed her chair back in and rushed out of the restaurant. Matt stood up and ran after her.

"Janessa!"

Matt walked out the doors and looked around. Janessa had just gotten into a cab and closed the doors. Matt ran his fingers through his hair and tried taking a deep breath.

"DAMN IT!"

Matt cursed at himself in the silent night. He just screwed up what could have been the best night of his life. Why didn't he ask her back there? Why did he get all mad over nothing? Janessa was right. Something had happened to him. But what? Matt sulked back into the restaurant and paid the drink bill. He walked back outside to his car. He leaned against the driver door and looked up to the sky. You could barely see the stars with all the streets lamps on. What was going to happen between him and Janessa? Matt was pretty sure that he ruined the possibility of anything happening between him and Janessa.

No…he wasn't pretty sure.

He was damn sure.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Uh oh! Matt made a huge mistake and made Janessa mad. That can't be good for either of them! Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's the next week and things still aren't patched up between Matt and Janessa. Matt tries apologizing to Janessa but she won't have any of it. Can he make things right between him and Janessa? Keep reading!**


	11. In Case You Missed It

October 3, 2006-Wichita, Kansas

**October 3, 2006-Wichita, Kansas**

"Janessa I'm serious this time. You really need to start getting ready."

"Five more minutes."

"You said that half an hour ago. Now get up, get dressed and go to hair and make-up!"

Janessa groaned as she threw the shirt she was using as a pillow at Sharmell. She then slowly proceeded to getting up and stretching as she sat on the bench. She looked around to see that Sharmell was the only diva in the locker room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well considering as it's six their all getting something to eat."

"It's six? Ugh…I was doing so well."

"What do you mean?"

Janessa sighed as she finally got up and brushed her hair. She tugged on her grey sweatpants as she tried to lower them. Sharmell walked up and stood right next to her.

"You haven't mentioned Matt lately."

"I have no reason to."

"What happened last week? You came into the hotel room on the verge of tears."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Can you fill me in at least?"

"Matt and I aren't friends anymore. Okay? Can we get off the subject now?"

Sharmell backed off as Janessa slammed the hairbrush down on the counter and walked over to her suitcase. Sharmell knew that was all she was going to get out of her. Janessa took off her grey sweatpants and white and pink polka dotted cami and threw them at the ground. She wiggled into her new dress and walked over to the mirror and smiled. She ordered it off the internet from London. Sharmell looked in the mirror as her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god…"

"Like it? 'Pink tube mini dress with scalloped hem and floral decoration at bottom.'"

"That is drop dead gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"Some online store called Mambo Chula."

"Trying to send a message to Matt possibly?"

"Exactly."

Janessa smiled as she slipped on her white Franco Sarto heels and put her white hoops in. She slipped her silver peace sign ring on and walked out the door to hair and make-up. Today she was walking a little slower then usual. She had to scan the halls a little more carefully for Matt. She hadn't talked to him since the night in the restaurant. No doubt he's called her countless times and left her a million voicemails; but she just didn't feel like talking to him. Not after what he said to her. Janessa approached the hair and make-up station to see the hair stylist Marco's jaw drop.

"Oh honey you look STUNNING!"

"Thanks Marco! I just got this in today."

Janessa plopped into the chair and tipped her head back. Marco started washing her hair and after a while started to dry it with a towel. Make-up artist Julie walked over to her and smiled.

"Trying to show the guys what their missing?"

Janessa smiled as Julie stood there waiting for her answer.

"Nah. Just one in particular."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Dude I told you! If you stay in one place she'll come by you!"

"No. She's avoiding me so I have to find her."

Shannon sighed as he followed his eager friend around the whole arena. They had been searching the arena for an hour and they still haven't found Janessa anywhere. Shannon didn't know what happened between Matt and Janessa until today when Matt begged him to help him find Janessa. Now it was 6:30 and he was pretty sure that they were no where near where she was.

"Matt let's just give up. Go by the interview station later tonight. She'll be interviewing Booker."

"I can't wait till then Shannon!"

"Well you might…"

Shannon stopped short as Matt stopped walking in front of him. Shannon stumbled back before catching his balance. He stared at Matt to see that he was looking at something in front of him.

"My god Matt what are you…"  
Shannon looked over Matt's shoulder to see what he was looking at. The moment he saw it to, he couldn't help but be surprised. In front of him was Janessa talking to Helms. And if he may say so himself, she looked drop dead gorgeous. But he knew she worked that hard to look that good just to make Matt jealous. And by the looks of it, it was working.

"Matt…"

"Look at her. I screwed my chance with THAT!"

"Yeah. That was pretty stupid of you."

"I know that dumb ass."

"Don't call me dumb ass! You're the one that ruined your chances with Janessa! You were supposed to ask her out but NO you couldn't do that. Instead you hurled insults at her."

"Shannon…"

"What did you tell me you said to her? 'I'm not gonna listen to an anorexic diva wannabe?'"

"Okay I got it! You can leave now."

Matt walked off toward Janessa as Shannon stayed behind. There was no way in hell that he was going to miss this. If he crashed and burned, he had to rub it in Matt's face. Sure, it would be mean. But the guy deserved it. Matt walked up to Janessa who was in the middle of a conversation with Gregory.

"…so I'm planning on getting a custom belt. If you play your cards right I might get your face on this baby."

"That's such a nice gesture but I don't think the next cruiserweight after you would want my face on their belt."

"Who said I was gonna lose this belt?"

"Your gonna have to if you wanna be World Heavyweight champion!"

"True…"

"Excuse me?"

Janessa looked over to see Matt standing next to her looking at the two. She groaned as she looked away. Great, she almost made the whole day without seeing him and she failed.

"If you don't mind Helms I wanna talk to Janessa alone."

"Oh but I do mind."

Greg smiled as he saw Matt fume. He eventually backed off, giving Janessa a kiss on the cheek before walking off. Janessa smiled at Greg but the moment she faced Matt her smile disappeared.

"I thought you wouldn't listen to anorexic diva wannabes."

"Janessa what I said that last night…"

"Sure as hell lost me as your friend didn't it?"

Janessa scoffed before walking away from him. Matt stood there thinking about his next move. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. He ran to catch up with her and cut her off.

"Listen Janessa I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"You know you never asked me that question."

"I know and I regret doing that. If I asked you then this would have never happened."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I…I don't know Janessa! I know that I'm really sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Hardy."

Janessa turned on her white heel and walked off. This time Matt didn't go after her. He didn't know what he could possibly do next. She was obviously pretty pissed about last week. There had to be a way to make it up to her. But for now all he could do was sit back and develop a plan. But he knew he had to act fast. Now Janessa was officially single. And someone was gonna swoop in and take her at any time.

And Matt wasn't going to mess that up again.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **

**Well Matt needs to think of something and quick if he wants to get Janessa back! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Janessa interviews Booker and after he gives her some advice on Matt. On the other side, Gregory starts to taunt Matt with his screw up. How will things pan out? Keep reading!**


	12. Sending Out An SOS

**A/N: I'm going to be going up north for a week starting this Saturday so it'll be a while before I update anything again! Just an FYI!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Five minutes everyone!"

Janessa sighed as she watched Smackdown on one of the monitors. She was watching Matt and Rey go against Greg and Chavo. Janessa sighed as she watched Matt put a drop kick on Greg. Deep down, she missed Matt a lot. He was her best guy friend. But she couldn't forget what he said to her. How could he say that to her? Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Janessa turned around to see Booker behind her.

"Out of those daydreams girl. Time to interview 'your king.'"

"I'm sorry. I just…got distracted."

Janessa got out of her chair and walked away from the monitor. Booker watched Janessa as she stood in front of the Smackdown logo getting her last touches on make-up. She seemed to be really distracted by something. Sharmell walked up next to Booker and linked her arm with his.

"Sharmell…what's wrong with her?"

"Matt problems. I don't know the whole story. She won't tell me."

"Matt problems? Like what?"

"No clue. She told me that they weren't friends anymore."

"Booker! We need you! Thirty seconds everyone!"

Booker sighed as him and Sharmell took their place next to Janessa. Janessa took in a deep breath as she gripped onto her mic. She looked over the cameraman's shoulder to see that Matt and Rey had won. Matt didn't seem too concentrated on the moment either. Was his mind on her? Was he thinking the same thing she was?

"And five…four…three…two…one…"

Sharmell pushed Janessa a little and she snapped back to reality. The red light on the camera meant that they were filming. She shook her head a little and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time…"

"Excuse me! Who are you to introduce my man?"

"I'm just doing my job."

"Move out of the way honey."

Sharmell stood in front of Janessa and took her mic. Boos filled the arena as Sharmell smiled at the camera.

"Peasants one and all! I pronounce the introduction of your World Heavyweight Champion, and your king…KING BOOKER!"

Booker walked onto the set and waved to the camera as Sharmell pushed the mic back into Janessa's hands. Sharmell regained her place at her husband's side as she looked Janessa up and down.

"Uhm…King Booker. Earlier tonight you were in a match with Finlay and lost. Just moments later you found out that your title match at No Mercy will be a fatal four way with Finlay, Lashley and Batista. And later tonight, you will team with Finlay to take on Batista and Lashley. Your thoughts?"

Janessa held the mic up to Booker as he looked into the distance. Then he looked down at Janessa and smiled some.

"My loyal subject. No need to worry about your king. Yes, he lost a match to Finlay. But nevertheless, your king will come out of that fatal four way victorious. As for the tag match later tonight, well your king has nothing to worry about. Finlay is a good friend of the kings. Just worry about those peasants Batista and Lashley."

"And we're out."

Janessa sighed as she handed her mic to one of the crew men. She was about to walk off but someone grabbed her arm. She looked back to see that it was Booker that was holding her back.

"Yes?"

"Janessa. You seem troubled. What's going on with you and Matt?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"But Janessa…"

"Please, Booker. Not now."

Booker looked into her eyes to see tears gather in them. He sighed as he pulled Janessa in for a hug. Booker looked out for her like she was his daughter. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Listen. I'm sure that whatever Matt did he didn't mean to do. Just forgive the kid. He likes you a lot."

"It's kind of hard to do that right now…"

"It'll take time. But take my advice and forgive him soon. I've been wondering why he was in a funk all today."

"Thanks Booker."  
Janessa hugged Booker before she walked off. As soon as she was out of the interview station she looked at her cell phone. Another voicemail. Of course. Janessa sighed as she walked toward the diva locker room. She did want to forgive Matt. But his words really hurt her. She would in due time.

She only hoped it wouldn't be too late when she did.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **

"Good job out there Matt!"

"Thanks Rey…"

"Hey man. You okay? Your mind seemed somewhere else out there."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Alright man. See ya later."

Rey walked away, leaving Matt alone by the curtain. Janessa's interview segment came on one of the monitors. God she looked so beautiful. How could he have messed up so bad with her? Matt watched her face and body language and noticed that something wasn't right with her. She seemed…out of it. Her mind was somewhere else. Was she having the same problem he was?

"Keep wishing Hardy. But you blew it."

Matt snarled as he turned around to see Gregory walk up to him. His eyes quickly went to the monitor to see Janessa interview Booker. A smirk appeared on his face which made Matt angry. Greg looked over at Matt to see him boiling over in anger. He laughed as he diverted his attention.

"Why so mad Matt? Because you screwed up big time? You know Janessa told me everything."

"How?"

"She came to me after your horrific date. I was her shoulder that she could cry on."

"You're lying."

"I would never lie about Janessa. I would never lie to her either. Or piss her off. You seemed to do just that."

"I didn't mean to."

"Oh but you did. Now that she's full game you should hear what the guys are doing. Making up pick up lines, trying to get a way to have her pay attention to them, it's sickening."

"Oh so it's like what your doing?"

"Oh no. See I'm trying a different approach. I'm just talking to her. I have no intention to put moves on her. See, that's what she's expecting on me. Soon she'll question why I'm not drooling all over her as every other guy is doing. Soon she'll come to me and bam. I have her. And I won't mess up like you did."

"You need to back off her."

"Why? She's not your property anymore."

Matt was stumped there. Gregory had a very good point. He didn't have Janessa anymore. He never had her in the first place but he had a grasp. Now he was out of it and looking to get into someone else's. Matt continued to stare at Gregory who was laughing at him.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go talk to Janessa."

Gregory smiled at Matt as he walked away. Matt snarled as he walked the other direction. He needed help on getting her back. But who could help him? Shannon would just make fun of him. And he didn't know anyone else to help him. He didn't know anyone else that knew woman that great.

That's when his name popped into his head.

No. No no no. He couldn't go to him. He swore he would never talk to him again after what he did. But right now, he was his only hope. He opened his cell phone as he tried to remember his number. He shook his head as he punched the number in. After five rings, he finally answered.

"Matt? Well what a surprise."

"Shut it. You're a last resort."

"A last resort? For what? I would love to know your personal issues."

"Can we meet somewhere tomorrow? We need to talk."

"I don't know…you sound depressed. And I like you like that."

"Come on…I really need your help."

"Wait a second. You're _pleading_ for my help? Well! I'm honored. Fly and meet me because I'm sure as hell not gonna fly out to meet you."

"Where are you?"

"Going to New York for a signing. I think you know where to meet me."

"Unfortunately."

"See you later Mattie."

Matt snarled as he hung up. He hated it when he called him that. But he knew that he had to call him. He was the only guy he could think of to help him out.

At least he hoped he would help him.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Who is Matt meeting in New York? Guesses allowed! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Matt meets the mystery man in New York looking for help. Can he get it? Keep reading!**


	13. Moving On

**A/N: Yeah I know, I'm on hiatus. But I'm just itching to write. Plus I'm a little on the bored side so here we are!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Wednesday, 11:30 A.M: New York**

Matt sat at the table waiting for him. He was thirty minutes late. But he was always late. Matt sighed as he looked around the court. People were pointing at him and whispering. Matt groaned as he put his head in his hands. That was just what he needed right now.

"May I offer you a drink Mr. Hardy?"

"Piss off."

"Sorry jack ass we don't serve that here."

Matt looked up to see him staring down at him and smiling. Matt growled as he leaned back in his seat.

"Thanks for the boost Adam."

"Any time my man."

Adam laughed as he sat down in his seat. Matt looked at his phone for the time. It was already 11:45. A waitress came by and Adam winked at her.

"Hey there sweet thing."

The waitress giggled as Adam flashed his infamous smile. Matt groaned as he looked away. This always happened whenever Adam went out somewhere. He just had to flirt with any female within five feet of him.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"Get him anything strong. As for me…well since I can't have you…I'll have a Miller Lite."

The waitress blushed as she walked away. Adam watched her as she walked away and smiled. Matt rolled his eyes as Adam turned back to him.

"Do you have to flirt with every girl?"

"It's in my nature."

"Whatever."

"So. I heard you're having girl trouble."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"Don't question my sources. Just tell me what's going on."

"Well what do you know?"

"Let's see…you had a very sexy girl right in your grasp but then you totally insult her and BAM! She's gone from you. So now you're messed up because you like this girl and wanna get back with her. But she's being hit on by every single guy in the locker room and right now your probably way in the back of her mind."

Matt stared at Adam shocked. How did he find out all of this? He thought that maybe she called him…but she couldn't have had. Did she even have his number? Adam laughed to see Matt so surprised and confused.

"Did I get it all?"

"Yeah."

"Good. This makes it easier for me. You just want advice on how to get her back?"

"Yes."

"And you're not talking to your brother about this because…"

"Just tell me what to do damn it."

"Okay! No need to get jumpy…"

Adam sat there as he looked off into space. He opened his mouth a few times, but closed it instantly. Matt just sat there as he waited for Adam so say something. The drinks came by and Adam winked at her as he took a sip of his beer. Matt took a sip of his drink and spit it back out. What the hell did Adam order him? Matt set his drink aside and hit him on the arm. Adam looked back at him as he rubbed the spot where Matt hit him.

"Okay okay I got it!"

"Thanks for the late notice."

"I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Adam…"

"Fine! Look. You just gotta let her cool off. Don't chase her. Soon she'll be wondering what happened to you and talk to you again. Then you take things slow and then get a hold of her. But for now let her live out her life."

Suddenly Adam looked to his left and his eyes widened. Matt looked at him confused. What was he looking at?

"Whatever you do Matt, take my advice now…"

"Why would I…"

Matt looked to where Adam was looking and saw it. Janessa was hanging off Greg's arm as they walked into a Starbucks. Matt felt his anger grow inside him and he immediately stood up. Adam stood up and held him back.

"Matt what did I say?"

"That son of a bitch is taking my girl!"

"She's not your girl Matt. Not anymore. You need to get that through your head. Remember. Let her live her own life Matt. Even if that means without you."

Matt slowly sat down as he watched the two through the Starbucks window. He had his arm around her waist and was whispering something in her ear. Janessa smiled and eventually laughed. Matt felt his anger go into jealousy. Matt sulked in his chair and looked away from them.

"Matt I know it's hard but…"

"You can leave now."

Adam sighed as he got up and left some money for the drinks. Soon Matt was sitting all alone at the table. The waitress looked his way, but lost interest when she found out that Adam wasn't there anymore. Matt looked over at Janessa and Greg once more before finally facing the fact he didn't want to in the first place.

She was moving on. And he had to too.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I'm sorry if this is really short and crappy. This is what happens when you haven't written in over a month! Please review!**

**Next chapter: We fast forward two months to see where Janessa and Matt are in their lives. Keep reading!**


	14. Some Changes Aren't For The Best

**Two months later-December 5, 2006**

**Janessa's POV**

"There she is. Shh! Talk quieter!"

"She's gonna be able to hear us dumbass."

"I don't care! Just don't look at her."

"Okay okay I won't!"

I sighed as I passed Mike Mizanin and Sylvain Grenier in the hall. That was the reaction I usually got whenever I was in the halls these days. Yes, I had changed over the course of two months. I thought I had changed for the better. Other people had different opinions. But I just shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. Soon someone's hands went around my eyes and pulled me back towards them.

"Guess who hun."

"Hmmm…I wonder whose rock hard abs are driving into my back."

John Hennigan laughed as he turned me around to give me a light peck on the lips. I smiled as we hooked our arms and walked down the halls to his room he shared with Adam Birch (Joey Mercury).

"So how is my stunning lady on this fine day?"

"I don't think dear Melina would like that very much."

"You're both my ladies. You two just need to learn to share."

I threw my head back and laughed. We walked into his room to see Melina holding two shirts up to her chest. Adam was sitting on the couch texting on his phone.

"Adam? Which shirt goes better? My tan low cut belly shirt or my black lace bustier?"

"I could honestly care less Melina."

Melina scoffed as she threw a hanger at him. It missed him and went right over his head and bounced off the wall. John laughed as he sat down on the couch next to Adam. Melina slipped her tan shirt over her head and smiled. Then she took the other hanger and threw it at the two, seeming to miss both of them.

"Hun, you have bad aim."

"Oh shut it Janessa. You're no better!"

"True. You went out with Hardy! That should show your bad aim!"

The room went quiet as an awkward silence filled the room. John smacked Adam on the arm for his comment. I took in a deep breath as I plugged the straightener into the outlet by the mirror. Melina walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"He didn't mean it hun. You know that."

"I know."

"Do you wanna talk about him?"

"No. I moved on. Remember?"  
Melina nodded slightly as I started to straighten my hair. It had been two months since I talked to Matt Hardy. At first I really wanted to talk to him and know what was going on with him. But eventually I lost interest and focused on all the other single guys on the Smackdown roster. Someone knocked on the door and came in. I turned around to see Greg standing in the doorway.

"Why hello Gregory!"

"Please don't use my full name. You know I don't like it."

"I know. That's why I use it."

Greg smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled as I straightened my hair around him. As soon as I finished I unplugged the straightener and turned around to face Greg. He smiled as he placed a kiss on my cheek. A chorus of 'awes' erupted from behind Greg. I laughed as I looked over his shoulder to my three main friends.

"Do you have to do that every time he kisses me?"

"Pretty much hun, yeah."

"Now go get a different room and make out there will ya? I'm getting sick of you two making out in mine and Adam's room."

I scoffed as I threw a Kleenex box at John's head. I didn't miss and I hit him right in the forehead. Everyone laughed as I ran out of there so I wouldn't get killed. Greg followed behind me and eventually caught up to me. I slowed down as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me once more.

"You're so nice to them."

"I have to. They are the only people I can talk to anymore."

"Them and me babe."

"Well of course you too hun."

Greg smiled as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. We stood in the middle of the hallway lost in the moment for minutes. I felt so happy to have a guy like Greg. No matter how many guys I flirted with or claimed mine, Greg was my number one man.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Matt's POV**

"Thank GOD you came to visit man! This place is so different without you."

"No it's not Shannon."

"Well you haven't been here in forever so of course you don't think it's changed!"

I laughed as me and Shannon walked back to his room from catering. I had been on RAW for the past few months to team with my brother Jeff. I came back to visit Smackdown on one of my very few free days I had anymore. As we walked a little while longer talking about the changes on Smackdown Shannon stopped right in the middle of the hallway.

"You okay Shannon?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Janessa."

Janessa. Her name made my heart beat faster. I hadn't thought about her a lot since I left. Now the mention of her name brought back all the memories I had of her. I cleared my throat as I looked at Shannon.

"What about her?"

"She's changed dude."

"How so?"

"She's so different. She's not the same as you remember her."

"You're not getting very specific Shannon."

"After you left…she under went some sort of transformation. Soon she lost all her friends and changed her style and started hanging around different people."

"Like who?"

"Turn around and you'll see."

I turned around to see Janessa leaning against an office door laughing. Hennigan, Adam and Melina surrounded her as Hennigan told some story about one of his blind dates. I only looked at her for one second and I knew she changed. Hers and Melina's clothes practically matched. She had become much more flirtatious then I remembered her. I turned back to Shannon as he waited for my response.

"Okay, so she changed. That's not my problem anymore."

"I know. But something else might."

"Like what?"

"Oh Matt! I didn't know they demoted you."

I snarled as I turned around to face Greg. I expected him to be alone, but someone was at his side. I turned around to see his arm around Janessa. My eyes grew wide as I took in this sudden sight. Janessa looked uncomfortable and wasn't making any eye contact.

"What brings you back Matty boy?"

"I just came to visit Greg."

"Well thanks for stopping by. You're free to leave."

"Just because I left doesn't mean you own the damn place."

"I know it doesn't. But I do own something that did mean something to you."  
Janessa's head snapped up at his sudden comment. He looked at Greg and glared at him.

"You don't fucking own me."

"Oh so your gonna act different just because your former flame is here."

"That's not the point. You said you owned me."

"I didn't mean it that way baby. I'm sorry."

Greg took her face in his hands and kissed her. Jealousy grew in me as fast as it could. Janessa gave me a glance out of the corner of her eyes. It was almost like she was trying to tell me something. Eventually I just turned around and walked right past Shannon. I didn't wanna deal with Janessa and Greg. I walked into Shannon's room and slammed the door behind me. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I was hoping I could avoid Janessa while I was here. Suddenly there was a knock on Shannon's door. I got up slowly and opened the door.

"Matt, we need to talk."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry I took so long to update but please review!**

**Next chapter: Janessa and Matt have a talk about how their lives have been since they last saw each other. What could possibly happen? Keep reading!**


	15. Don't Tell Me What I Already Know

"What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Just let me in Matt."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to Janessa."

"Matthew Moore…"

"Okay come in."

Janessa smiled at Matt as she walked past him into Shannon's room. Matt cursed under his breath as he shut the door. Janessa walked around the room before sitting on one of the arms of the couch. She crossed her arms over her crossed legs and smiled.

"So. How have you been?"

"Whatever act you're putting on isn't going to work Janessa. So just cut the crap."

Janessa's smile faded as she looked at Matt. He was dead serious. Her gaze fell to her chunky black heels. She swung her foot back and forth, trying to find the right words to say.

"Why are you here Janessa?"

"Just to see how you are."

"I'm great thanks for asking. Now you can leave."

"Why do you hate me Matt?"

"I don't."

"You're sure as hell acting like it."

"Am not."

"Oh god Matt…"

Janessa sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes. Matt scoffed as he rolled his head. He didn't mean to come off mean if he was. He just wanted her out of his life. He was trying to move on. And Janessa being her with him wasn't helping.

"If anything I should be mad at you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You're the one who broke my heart. It's your fault I'm like this."

"Like what? A slut?"

"I am NOT a slut!"

"Your Melina's mini-me! You hang around Hennigan who is the biggest playboy! And you're with Greg! Yes, you are a slut."

Janessa jumped off the arm of the couch and glared at Matt. Matt just glared back at her. Janessa eventually gave in and looked down. She laughed as she put her hands on her hips.

"You just don't get it Hardy…"

"What don't I get Janessa?"

"You don't get ME. You don't get why I'm the way I am now."

"Then wanna clue me in on that? Or are you gonna run like always?"

"Just stop Hardy! You don't know what you put me through!"

"Oh what I put you through! You're the one who ended things as far as I can remember!"

"I did not!"

"Did too! If I remember right…"

"_Excuse me?"_

_Janessa looked over to see Matt standing next to her looking at the two. She groaned as she looked away. Great, she almost made the whole day without seeing him and she failed._

"_If you don't mind Helms I wanna talk to Janessa alone."_

"_Oh but I do mind."_

_Greg smiled as he saw Matt fume. He eventually backed off, giving Janessa a kiss on the cheek before walking off. Janessa smiled at Greg but the moment she faced Matt her smile disappeared._

"_I thought you wouldn't listen to anorexic diva wannabes."_

"_Janessa what I said that last night…"_

"_Sure as hell lost me as your friend didn't it?"_

_Janessa scoffed before walking away from him. Matt stood there thinking about his next move. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. He ran to catch up with her and cut her off._

"_Listen Janessa I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said."_

"_You know you never asked me that question."_

"_I know and I regret doing that. If I asked you then this would have never happened."_

"_Then why didn't you?"_

"_I…I don't know Janessa! I know that I'm really sorry!"_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it this time Hardy."_

"…oh…"

"Yeah, OH. You're the one who ended it, not me Janessa."

Janessa stood there as she remembered all she said. All her anger she had against Matt was suddenly drained from her. Janessa gulped as she looked back at Matt.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

The two stood in the room while an awkward silence filled it. Janessa shifted her weight back and forth as Matt kept looking at his watch.

"What were you going to ask me Matt?"

"Excuse me?"

"That night in the restaurant. What were you going to ask me?"

"It's not important anymore."

"Yes it is Matt. Please tell me."

"Janessa…"

A knock on the door caused Matt to close his eyes and let out a long breath. Janessa slid past him and opened the door. When she saw who was standing there, her eyes grew big and her jaw dropped.

"Surprise Janessa!"

"Oh…my…god. Tyra?"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Looks like things are still a little unsettled between Matt and Janessa. Will Matt ever be able to tell her his question? Hmmm… Please review!**

**Next chapter: Tyra tells Janessa why she's visited her, which leads to a shocking decision made by Tyra and Vince. What is it? Keep reading!**


	16. The Toughest Choices

"Surprise!"

Tyra screamed as she took Janessa in for a huge hug. Janessa slowly reached her arms around Tyra to give her a hug. She looked back at Matt who was playing around on his phone. Eventually the two women pulled away.

"God look at you Janessa! You look so stunning!"

"Thanks…can I ask why you're here?"

"I'm here for a visit hun! I missed you girl! Everything was so plain once you left the set. We all missed you hun!"

"That's…great?"

"Not really. Mr. McMahon and I talked and…uhm hey you!"

Matt looked up to see Tyra pointing at him. He put his phone in his pocket as Janessa looked between the two.

"Yes mam?"

"Could you leave a sec? I gotta talk to Janessa here."

"Tyra…"

"What Janessa?"

"That's Matt Hardy."

"Oh! He's the guy you've been seeing right?"

Janessa bit her bottom lip as Tyra said those words. Matt cleared his throat as he slipped his phone is pocket. Tyra didn't notice the awkwardness at all as she still talked.

"Well? Aren't you?"

"It's a long story Tyra. But would you mind leaving Matt? For a little while?"

Matt looked at Janessa then back at Tyra. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked past Janessa and out the door behind Tyra. Tyra immediately slammed the door shut and pushed Janessa down on one of the couches. Tyra ran to the other side of the couched and leaned into Janessa.

"Your gonna love this news Janessa."

"I am?"

"Yes! So the producers of Americas Next Top Model and I were having a talk and we felt bad about cutting your future modeling career short."

"Tyra it's…"

"Not finished! So we called up Mr. McMahon and had a little chat with him and we decided to let you come back to America's Next Top Model for the remainder of the shooting!"

Janessa stared at Tyra with blank eyes. She was supposed to go back to America's Next Top Model and forget everything from the WWE? She originally wanted to be a WWE diva in the first place. She didn't want to give up her first love.

"Tyra…"

"Isn't that great?! You can come back and now you'll finally have a chance to be a model!"

"Tyra, is this…permanent? Did Vince really agree to this?"

"He thinks it's the best thing for you to do. But I guess you have a choice."

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"I need your answer by tonight hun. Well…I'm gonna go walk around. See ya!"

Tyra gave her a quick hug before she walked out of the room. Janessa slowly leaned back into the couch. She was suppose to give her decision to Tyra and Vince tonight? She had so much to consider! She didn't want to leave her friends here (not like she had many but friends are friends.) She was learning so much about wrestling. She was finally getting the hang of things and finally getting more air time. She didn't want to leave the ones she loved behind. What about Greg? She knew he would be cool about it. He didn't really care about what she did.

But what about Matt?

Leaving the show meant being as far away as possible from Matt. Some part of her thought that was the best thing for her. But part of her didn't want to be that far away from him. She wanted to be as close as possible to him. Janessa groaned as she fell into the couch.

"Janessa?"

Janessa slowly looked up to see Shannon standing in the doorway of his room. Janessa slowly got up and straightened out her outfit.

"I'm just about to leave."

"What did that life size Barbie want?"

"For one, her name is Tyra. And two, she was just…visiting. I gotta go."

Janessa hurried past Shannon and down the hallway until she was far away from Shannon's room. She leaned against one of the big black crates and tried to think things through. What did she want to do? Leave the WWE and be a model? Or keep pursuing her real dream? Only one thing would make her sure.

She had to find out what that damn question was that Hardy was gonna ask her.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Ugh sorry if this sucks…I'm totally drained. But please review anyway!**

**Next chapter: Janessa is on her way to talk to Matt, but runs into an old enemy. Who is it? Keep reading!**


	17. Looking For Some Help

**A/N: It's been over a month since I updated this story? Something is seriously wrong with me…sorry for the lack of update! Please review!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Janessa scanned multiple hallways as she looked for Matt's locker room, but after fifteen minutes of searching she still hadn't found it yet. She had a feeling that she kept turning down the same hallways. In every hallway was a different Smackdown superstar that gave her the same dirty look. Janessa took a left to see Dave and Ken talking next to the trainer's room. A little more down the hallway she saw Matt take a left down another hallway. Janessa was about to take a step into the hallway but stopped. She didn't really wanna face Ken or Dave right now. She never knew them well, but they talked the most trash about her next to the divas. Janessa took in a deep breath and stood up straight as she walked into the hallway. Ken and Dave suddenly quiet as they noticed Janessa walk past them. Janessa stopped in front of them and turned to face them.

"Excuse me guys. Do you know where Matt's locker room is?"

"Maybe. What's it to ya?"

"Well I really have to talk to him but I have no idea where his room is…"

"Why should we tell you?"

Janessa eyed Dave before she smiled at him. She instantly got close to him and laid her hands on his chest. She noticed that Ken had stopped chewing the piece of gum in his mouth as he stared at the two opened mouthed. Janessa stood on her tip toes to whisper into Dave's ear.

"If you don't tell me where Matt's locker room is you better bet your ass that someone just might let something slip out about an affair you had with a certain diva while she was engaged…"

Dave stared at her with wide eyes. Janessa smiled as she stood back on her feet as she crossed her hands over her chest. Dave cleared his throat as he pointed down the hallway.

"Take a left and go down to the end of that hallway. His room is the last door on the right."

"Thank's Davey. See you guys around."

Janessa couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she walked away from the two men. If she had learned anything from Melina, it was how to blackmail people. Janessa took a left just like Dave said and looked down the hall. At the end of it on the right was Matt's locker room door. Janessa breathed in and out slowly for a few seconds before advancing to his room.

"And where do you think your going you little slut?"

Janessa snarled under her breath as she quickly turned on her heel to see Ashley walking down the hallway toward her. Ashley had added red extensions to her already blonde and black streaked hair. Janessa looked at Ashley's outfit and shook her head. How could Ashley call her a slut when she was in a mini red plaid skirt with her black bra busting over her white and red stained beater? (which was pushed up so her stomach was showing.)

"Look in the mirror hun and you might wanna re-think that statement."

"Ha. How funny. Now answer my question. Where you headed to?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"It is if we're going to the same place, which I'm assuming is the situation."

"Just get away from me Ashley."

"Hmm we seem a little catty today don't we?"

"I'm not in the best of moods…"

"Awe. Tell Ashley all about it."

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

Ashley laughed as Janessa continued to walk down the hallway to Matt's room. Ashley ran behind her to catch up. She eventually got ahead of her and stopped in front of Janessa.

"You better move if you don't wanna take a ride to the hospital later tonight."

"Look's like you're headed to Matt's room."

"You don't know that."

"I actually do. Unless you're going to visit William Regal which I doubt you are. Why are you going to Matt's room?"

"Like I said. None of your damn business."

"I was gonna pay him a little visit myself. Maybe I can give him a message from you?"

"I'd rather talk to him myself, but thanks for the offer."

Janessa pushed Ashley aside and walked the last few feet to Matt's door. Janessa was just about to knock before Ashley spoke to her again.

"He never really did get over you ya know. He tried. But he just couldn't."

Janessa was about to knock on Matt's door, but she froze in her spot. Before she could even think about what Ashley said, Matt opened the door of his locker room.

"Janessa?"

Janessa quickly diverted her attention to Matt. She put her arm down and sighed. How was she going to ask him about the question? Would she build up to it somehow? No, she was bad at that.

"Matt, what was the question you were going to ask me on our last date?"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Ooh cliffhanger! Sorry if this chappie sucks. My brain is totally dead. **

**Next chapter: Matt argues with Janessa whether the question was important or not, which irritates Janessa. Will this help with her decision to leave the WWE? Keep reading!**


	18. Gotta Go My Own Way

**A/N: I'm sacrificing my schoolwork for this…but it's worth it. Damn it's been forever since I updated…thank you for your patience!!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Excuse me?"

"Your heard me Matt. Don't make me repeat myself."

"You may have to."

"Matthew Moore Hardy you heard me loud and clear."

Matt sighed as he closed his eyes. Yeah, he heard Janessa loud and clear. He just wished that he hadn't. He was in the process of forgetting that night at the restaurant, including the question he wanted to ask. Why did Janessa always bring it up whenever they talked?

"It's not important Janessa."

"Of course it's important!"

"Okay, let me put it this way. It's not important anymore."

"If it's not important then you can just tell me."

"It's more complicated then that Janessa."

"You're more complicated than anything Matt."

Matt looked at Janessa in confusion. What did she mean? Janessa continued to stare at Matt, never taking her eyes off him. She was going to get some sort of answer out of him no matter how long it took. Janessa watched Matt's every move as he fidgeted and looked around room, probably just to kill time. Janessa groaned in irritation which caused Matt to focus his attention on her.

"What?"

"You Matt! You're so frustrating! When it comes to the truth you can't utter a word of it! You suppress your feelings a lot, I can tell which is why you rarely ever make the first move. Matt just please…I'm BEGGING you…please tell me what you were going to ask me."

By this time Janessa was beyond desperate. If it was the question she thought it would be, she would be happier then ever. Matt noticed the look in Janessa's eyes and immediately felt bad. He really did want to tell her so bad. But he couldn't find it in him to come and tell her. She was right, he did suppress his feelings. But what else do you expect from a guy? Matt sighed before speaking softly.

"Janessa…I can't tell you."

Janessa let out the breath she was holding. That had to be it. He was never going to open to her and tell her how he really felt. She took in another deep breath as she collected her thoughts. She wished she wasn't in such a rush to make all these decisions.

"Fine…I guess I'll tell Tyra that I would love to go back to America's Next Top Model."

"Wait…Janessa…you can't."

"And why can't I? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Matt opened his mouth, but no words came out. There were millions of things he could tell. First, he would take back all he said back at the restaurant. He would keep apologizing till Janessa finally forgave her. Then he would tell her that he loved her more then anything in the world. Sure, he barely knew Janessa. But there was something special about her the first night she came into the WWE, still a contestant on ANTM. Then he would ask her the question he would have originally asked her at the restaurant: if she wanted to be with him. With that hope he thought she would run into his arms, dump Greg and be his forever. But no matter how many times he opened his mouth all that came out were silent puffs of air. Before another word could be said, Greg burst into the room.

"Hey Jan. You done talking now?"

"Yeah…I guess I am. I need to talk to you Greg…"

"Yeah we can do that on the walk back to my room. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay…"

Janessa walked toward and into Greg's extended arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out of Matt's room. Without a second look, the two were out the door. Matt slammed the door and kicked it countless times. Why couldn't he just say how he felt? Now he would never be able to change Janessa's mind.

Or could he?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry it's so short. It's been over two months since I even viewed this story so my mind is rusty. But please review!**

**Next chapter: Janessa tells Greg her decision. How does he react? And what was his surprise? Keep reading!**


	19. Here Comes Goodbye

Greg led Janessa down the hallways toward their room. The whole time walking Janessa wondered how she would tell Greg she was leaving. How would he react? He would most likely be furious for sure. Would they still be together by the end of the night? How would a long distance relationship work? Janessa sighed as Greg looked at her.

"You okay babe?"

"Huh? Oh…something's on my mind that's all."

"Look. I know that Matt's getting on your nerves. But you just gotta forget him babe!"

"Yeah…"

To Janessa, that was nearly impossible. When she was still a contestant on ANTM, Matt was the wrestler she praised and worshipped. She had the hugest crush on him possible. Being so close to having a relationship with him when they were close was all Janessa ever wanted.

Then, it hit her.

Matt was going to ask her out the night at the restaurant.

"Jan…you there babe?"

"What?"

"I said, close your eyes."

Janessa looked at Greg a bit confused. Greg placed his hands over her eyes and led her into their room. Of course that's what Matt was going to ask! How could Janessa not see it? Instead of spending all this time fighting with him, she could have been his. She shook her head at her stupidity.

"Hey! No peeking!"

"What am I not suppose to peek at?"

"This."

Greg removed his hands, causing Janessa to see rose petals everywhere. On the table was a rose arrangement with white and red rose petals. In the middle of the table was a small square box.

Which could only mean one thing.

Greg walked over to the table and picked the box up. He held it in his hand as he walked back over to Janessa.

"Janessa…I know we haven't together for long at all. But I felt a connection when I first met you. And I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance. I know you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You constantly fill my life with laughter and happiness. So if I could ask…"

Greg got down on one knee and opened the box. Janessa gasped and covered her mouth as she stared at the sparkling ring below her. Greg smiled as she stared up at her.

"Janessa Marie Williams…will you marry me?"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Janessa's POV**

Oh. My. God.

He can't be serious. He just can't be!

It's barely been two months and he's already asking me to marry him?!

Calm down Janessa…collect your thoughts.

So your boyfriend just proposed to you. He picked out an amazing ring too may I add. He was there for you when things with Matt fell apart. He was there for you when you cried and babbled on about how much of a douche Matt was. He swept you into his arms and had been here for you ever since. And true, you've been so happy since you've been with him.

This is the man you love…I think.

But you just figured out that Matt had the intention to ask you out this whole time. So I was mad at Matt for no reason! Wow…I feel like a total bitch now. No wonder Matt's been so bitter towards me. God, I miss Matt. I was always so happy with him. He made me feel…important. Maybe he's the right guy.

Well? What am I gonna say?

"Greg I…I can't."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Greg's smile instantly faded as soon as the words escaped her lips. He stood up slowly as he held the box still open in his hand.

"Too soon?"

"That's…one of the reasons. Greg…I have something to tell you."

"You haven't been cheating on me with Hennigan have you?"

"No! Greg…I'm going back to America's Next Top Model. Tyra talked to Vince tonight and she bumped into me and told me the situation and…I think that it's a better career path for me right now."

The room grew silent as Janessa let the words sink in. Greg couldn't make sense of what Janessa had just told him. She was leaving him? How could she just up and go like that? He closed the ring box and threw it back on the table. He turned the lights up and started to brush the rose petals away.

"Greg I'm…"

"It's not the whole story is it? There's something else."

"What else would there be?"

"What else would there be? Two words: MATT HARDY. I knew you were never fully over him when we started dating. I was hoping to change your mind. But I guess you're just stuck…"

"Greg please! That's not it I swear!"

"Just…leave."

Janessa stared at Greg as he wiped the last of the rose petals to the floor. He picked up the vase of roses and threw it at the door in anger. Janessa screamed as she watched the glass shatter and fall to the floor.

"LEAVE."

Janessa ran out of the room and slammed the door. Her hand was grasped firmly around the knob as she pulled it close to her. She couldn't believe how angry Greg had gotten.

At this rate, she couldn't wait to leave.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So I deserve to be slapped for how long it took me to update. God I feel horrible! But, there's only about two to three more chapters left, so soak them up while you can. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Shannon finds Matt sulking over the news that Janessa is leaving. Does he convince him to finally reconcile with Janessa once and for all? Keep reading!  
**


	20. A Moment Like This

"Oh where, oh where could my Matthew have gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?"

Shannon sang this line over and over again as he wandered the halls looking for his friend. Matt didn't come back to the room after he was done talking to Janessa. Did that mean that things went as well as he thought they did? Shannon could only hope so. He ran past the make-up area and the divas locker room. Where else could Matt have gone? Shannon stopped by catering and looked down the hallway in front of him. He turned around to find Matt sitting at one of the tables alone. He didn't look the least bit happy. Shannon sighed as he slowly walked up to Matt.

"I take it things didn't go too well."

Matt didn't look up from the table when Shannon walked up to the edge of the table. He continued to draw a circle into the table with his finger. Shannon took the seat across from him and waited for Matt to talk.

Ten minutes had gone by and still not a word out of Matt's mouth. Shannon looked over at catering and eyed one of the pieces of french silk pie. Shannon didn't eat any dinner tonight so pie looked really good to him. A cup of coffee looked appealing also. As soon as Shannon was starting to get up, Matt opened his mouth to talk.

"She's leaving."

Shannon sat back down and sat back in his chair. What did Matt mean that Janessa was 'leaving?' Matt crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes for a bit.

"Tyra gave her an offer on going back to America's Next Top Model and she took it. She's leaving tonight and is gonna start taping next week."

"…oh."

That's all Shannon could think of to say at the time. What could he say to console Matt? 'Sorry that you blew your chance Matt! Better luck next time!' No he didn't think that would work so well.

But…what if Matt hadn't blown his chance yet?

"Dude…go get her!"

Matt looked up from the table at Shannon like he was crazy. What was Shannon thinking? Janessa had already made her decision to leave. Plus she was still with Greg. He doubted that his words would change her mind.

"No."

"No? NO?! I'm not taking no from you!"

"Well your gonna have to."

"Matthew Moore Hardy if you don't get your ass out of your chair and go talk to Janessa I will personally drag you to her!"

"No Shannon! I missed my chance. She's with Greg now and she'll be out of my life within a few hours."

"Do you really want her out of your life?"

The honest answer was no. Matt didn't want Janessa out of his life again. She was already gone and that was painful enough. Matt didn't know how he could live without her once she was gone forever. Shannon took Matt's silence as a yes and smiled.

"Then at least go say goodbye to her. I'm sure she would appreciate that."

"I don't think she wants to see me right now."

"Don't worry about that! I want you to know that you did all you could do and said all you needed to say. Whether she takes it well or not is her choice. Now go!"

Matt rolled his eyes as he got out of his chair. Shannon gave him a big smile as he passed by. Matt stopped walking after a while and turned back around He cocked his head to the side and looked up to the ceiling.

"What? What is it?"

"I just remembered something you said to me."

"Okay?"

Matt smiled as he continued to walk down the hallway. Shannon laughed as he shook his head. He put his feet on the table and rested his head back on his chair. He was confident that Matt could change Janessa's mind on leaving. If anything he could at least change her mind on being with Greg.

If he wanted Matt to remember one thing he said, he wanted him to remember this: Never let love get in the way of getting what you want. Because when you love someone, they are what you want.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry that the chapter's so short. It's just filler before the final two chapters take place! But please review!**

**Next chapter: Matt find's Janessa just before he leaves. What does he say to her? And will it change her mind? Keep reading!**


	21. Don't Say Goodbye

**Janessa's POV**

"Are you sure that you really need to leave Janessa? You haven't been here too long."

"I know. But I think it's the best decision for me."

Sharmell walked next to me as we followed Tyra and Vince to the exit. I started to walk slower with each step, trying to take everything in. This would be the last time I would be with the WWE. It was a bittersweet thought. I never thought I would be leaving the business this early. But I felt that going back to America's Next Top Model would be the best for me.

"You better call me before you take off, after you land, when you get on set, in between your breaks…"

"Shar! I'll call you. Don't worry."

Sharmell smiled as she squeezed my hand. I wiped away a few tears and continued to look ahead. When we got to the exit door one of the tech guys propped it open. He started to take my luggage out the door into the limo Tyra had originally come in. Tyra turned around to face me with a huge smile. She squealed as she ran up to me to give me a big hug.

"You have no idea how excited I am! You're coming back to where you belong Janessa. You're coming home."

"Excuse me? WWE was a damn good enough home if you ask me!"

I laughed as I slowly backed out of Tyra's hug. Sharmell had always been a defensive person. I pulled Sharmell in for a huge hug and held onto her.

"Don't ever forget this experience Janessa. Remember everything and forget nothing. Don't regret something that once made you smile. Now you kick ass in the modeling world. And I better see you around visiting."

I sniffled as I nodded my head. Sharmell pulled apart from me as she smiled slightly. Vince walked up to me and extended his hand.

"It was great having you with the WWE for the amount of time that we did. Don't be a stranger in these hallways now."

"I won't Vince. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry to break this sob session up, but we have a plane to catch."

Vince started to shake my hand, but I pulled him in for a hug. He seemed a little stiff as he returned the hug. He gave me a pat on the back before stepping back. I looked back down the hallway and smiled. I would miss everything about the WWE. I would miss fighting over who got the next seat in the make-up area. I would miss making fun of Sharmell's and Robert's fights. I would miss staying up late and taunting John and Joey with Melina. As I turned to walk out of the door I started to think about one more thing I would miss…

"Janessa! Janessa wait!"

I spun around to find Matt running down the hallway toward me. Tyra groaned as she turned and walked out of the door. Sharmell moved to the side to let Matt through. He stopped right at my toes and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Janessa you can't leave!"

"Okay so now you're telling me what to do?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything! I'm begging you to stay!"

"Matt I really need to go. Tyra is growing restless…"

"Janessa there's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time!"

"Is that gonna take long? Cause the plane leaves…"

"Tyra shut up!"

We all turned to Sharmell, whose face had turned red. Tyra slowly backed away and out the door. Vince followed quickly after her. Sharmell let out a breath and looked at me. She winked at me as she walked down the hallway. I focused my attention back onto Matt and backed away. Matt took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Janessa I've liked you for a long time. We connected the first time we met. And when we were friends, it was the best time of my life. But then I screwed up and messed up out relationship. I know you're with Greg and your committed to him but you need to know how I really feel. These past few weeks without talking to you have been hell for me. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you. What I always wanted to ask you since the night at the restaurant is if you wanted to be with me. Because I love you Janessa, and I can't think of anyone else I could ever be with."

I could barely comprehend all Matt had said to me. Why did he think it would be a good idea to finally tell me how he's felt right before I leave? I was so tired of making decisions that I didn't even the mental capacity for anything else. The way I had felt toward Matt meant much more then what I had with Greg. But I just couldn't deal with Matt at the moment.

"Matt I need to go…"

"Just tell me how you feel Janessa. Please."

"I'm not with Greg anymore okay? But I…I just…I gotta go."

Before Matt could say anything else, I ran out of the arena and out the door. Tyra was leaning against the limo filing her nails. I pushed her aside and flung the door open. I got into the car and slid to the other side. Tyra got in slowly, cursing at me under her breath.

"You done with goodbyes now? Can we please get out of here?"

I looked out of Tyra's tinted window to see Matt standing in the hallway where I had left him. I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned back in the leather limo seat.

"Yes, we can."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Please don't hurt me…I know this isn't the ideal chapter ending but this is all I got! Please review cause the next chapter will be the last one!!**


	22. Some Things Never Change

**Six Months Later-June 2007**

"Jeff! Can you drive any faster?"

"I'm sure I could. The truck goes up to 120 and I'm driving 80…"

"In a 60 zone. Slow down!"

Jeff laughed as his more then nervous brother. Tonight Smackdown was being filmed in Charlotte, N.C, which is close to their hometown. Even though Jeff was more mainstream on RAW, he decided to come home and support Matt in his match tonight.

Besides, Matt needed any and all the support he could get.

Janessa did some serious damage to Matt. It took him at least four months for him to realize that she wouldn't come back. He had to ban Matt from watching her show because it always drove Matt crazy after he would watch it. He pulled into the mall's parking lot and slammed on the breaks. Matt mumbled under his breath as he un-buckled his seatbelt.

"I swear to god the day you get pulled over I hope that I'm in the car with you."

"You're just jealous because you're scared to go over fifty."

Matt punched his brother in the arm as they walked into the mall. Jeff hoped to get Matt's mind off things by doing a little bit of shopping before he went off to wrestle. The two headed to the second floor and walked into Express Men. Matt needed better dress shirts then the ones he had now. Matt walked out of a dressing room with an orange shirt and smiled.

"Dude…you look like a fruit."

"I do not! I happen to like this shirt."

"FRUIT."

"Fine! I won't get it. Pick something out for me then."

"I'm not mom Matt."

"You're the color master so go!"

In the end Jeff made Matt buy an aqua blue shirt and a tie to go with it. The two guys got hungry and started to walk toward their favorite restaurant. As they got closer to the restaurant, they ran into more and more people. They were hanging over the railings over the main rotunda. Jeff started to get aggravated over all the people there.

"What the hell is going on here today?"

"It can't be the car show. That's next month."

"God you would know that…"

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's our honor to introduce to you the most recent winner of the popular reality hit T.V show America's Next Top Model, Janessa Williams!"

"Oh…shit."

Jeff instantly looked over at Matt who was pushing through the crowd of people to get a space by the railing. Jeff slapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

He was doing so well too.

****

**Matt's POV**

It's her. She's HERE. Right in front of my eyes.

God, I didn't know she won! How could I have not known? Oh yeah…Jeff banished me. Jesus, she look's beautiful. Her hair looks a little lighter too. Maybe I should go down there and say hi…

No. Not after the way she left me. After I tell her how I feel she just leaves? Who does that? The worst part is that she probably knew how I felt from the beginning. I'm not gonna go down there. Nope. I'm gonna enjoy a nice lunch with my brother then go off and wrestle. I'll just forget about her.

…

Oh who are you kidding Matt. You haven't been able to forget about her ever since she left. She wouldn't be able to leave your mind even if you tried. She's glued there. God man, what are you going to do?

"Matt? Dude come on…let's go get some lunch."

"Actually…I'm gonna go down and say hi."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"No! No no no no no!"

Jeff yelled this at Matt the whole time Matt walked down the mall stairs. Matt plugged his ears as he made his way toward the rotunda. The announcer was picking out people from the audience to ask Janessa questions.

"What was the hardest thing you had to do on the show?"

"Well there was this one shoot…"

"You don't wanna do this Matt. Trust me you don't! Think of how good you were doing getting over her!"

"Yes. And now she is here and I can patch things up with her."

Matt made it to the rotunda and bought a pass for fifty dollars. Matt put the pink wrist band around his wrist and walked into the crowd. Jeff tried following him but was stopped by the security guy.

"Pay to get in."

"No way in hell I'm paying to see her."

"Then no entry."

"Damn it…Matt…MATT!"

"Okay time for one mor question before the autograph signing!"

They brought up a little girl, probably around thirteen, up to the stage. She was wearing a tight fitting John Cena shirt. Janessa laughed as she caught sight of the shirt. The rest of the crowd laughed as they saw the shirt as well.

"You a WWE fan sweetie?"

"Yeah! I love John!"

"I can see that. So what's your question?"

"What happened with you and Matt Hardy?"

****

**Janessa's POV**

My eyes widened and my whole body went stiff. There were whispers and gasps in the crowd after the girl asked her question. Matt Hardy. God, he crossed my mind so much these days. Hearing his name out of someone's mouth other then mine made my brain go so fast. I drew in a deep breath as I tried to gather an answer.

"Well things just happened between us and we kind of grew apart. We use to be the best of friends, and I definitely miss him like crazy. I haven't seen him in…"

That's when I looked out into the crowd and saw him. He was standing between two blond girls. He looked up at me and smiled a little. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I handed my mic to the announcer and jumped off of the stage. Security helped me over the barrier as I made my way through the crowd. People parted to see who I was going after. I soon found myself trying to run toward him. When I was close I collided into him and gave him a huge hug. People around me gasped and 'awed'. Matt hugged me back tight as I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Matt."

I whispered his name, and it felt so good. Being in his arms again made me feel so at ease. It made me remember the good times I had at the WWE. Matt kissed my neck and pulled away from me. He had his stupid little grin on his face. I smiled as I bit my lip.

"We really need to catch up…"

"Will you have lunch with me Janessa?"

I smiled after Matt asked me. I missed seeing him, hanging out with him. Maybe things could get back to normal.

"Sure. After I'm done with the signing I'll meet up with you. Actually, can I meet you at the arena? Sharmell is pissy because I haven't visited."

"Of course. Then wanna hang out after?"

"Sure. But no Italian food. Or no restaurants. Just us. As FRIENDS."

I emphasized the word 'friends' for a good reason. First, I hadn't talked to the man in half a year. And as much as I would love to pick up where we left off, I wasn't gonna jump head-first into a relationship. Matt looked a bit sad at this, but smiled at me.

"Sure. My room after the taping?"

"It's a date."

I winked as I walked back up to the stage. When I got back up the announcer stated that the autograph signing would start in a few minutes. Crew people set up my table and got pictures ready for me to sign. I watched Matt his whole way out of the crowd. Jeff was there to greet him by yelling at him. He looked angry, but Matt looked like a love sick puppy. He looked back at me and winked. I laughed as I winked back.

I knew that Matt and I could never have what we almost had so many months ago. That was our past, and that would be our only chance at that kind of happiness. If anything happened from here on out, it would never be like it was. I had changed and so had he. Our values and views on things most likely changed as well. But we still had some sort of feelings toward each other; that we couldn't deny. I was just glad that Matt and I were about to be in contact again. It almost killed me not talking to him. I never stopped loving him the whole time we didn't talk. I always wondered why he never attempted to talk to me, but then again I did the same thing.

But this was now. Now we had the time to make up for all time lost. At a slow pace, of course.

Well…we'll see about that.

****

**THE END! Now it's time for all the thank you's…**

**First off, I want to thank EVERYONE who read this and who possibly stuck it out and waited for this final update. You guys are seriously loyal, and I love you for it.**

**Second, I want to thank Dinni3belle, DanaO1230, m-yaz, Rhodes Princess, Livin on the EDGE, Dana, HeartBreakGirls54, Bienniel, purplefeather21, StarSixtyNine, ThrashMetalQueen, lili-potter8907, Pinayprincesa, jada951, Rob, "One of them", nicole, SBMFanatic, Animal-Luvr-89, .x, XtremeGirl69, Y2Amber, littleone999, Sandra Moore7474 and SnowAngel2009 for all the reviews, good or bad! They all helped me in the writing of the story and I thank all of you for them!**

**Lastly, I wanna thank Chantel and Ashleigh for their support. Chantel, your reviews were always the BEST to read! And you were my main inspiration for the story =]. And Ashleigh, I love youuu! You are always supportive and helped me when I was stuck.**

**Well, that's it for this story! Thanks again!**


End file.
